Belonging
by Jomorox
Summary: Lizzie doesn't know what to do. So she has a half brother named Charlie Bingley? And he has a best friend named Darcy? Who she hates? Or.... does she? Watch as she struggles to find out who she is, where she's going and what that means to her.
1. Not the beggining

**Hi, so I'm sorry to confuse everyone but I wasn't happy with the way that the story was going and so I decided to re-edit the first five chapters and just add a few changes. I'm having a lot of trouble writing this story and so I only want to put out something that I'm really happy with. I hope that makes sense**

**Don't feel that you have to re-read these chapters as they are mainly for me and very minor but only if you have the time. I have tried to correct some things that people had issues with. **

The simplest questions are the most profound

Where were you born?

Where is your home?

Where are you going?

What are you doing?

Think about these once in awhile and watch your answers change

_Richard Bach: Illusions- The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah_

I suppose that I had better state that this is not the beginning. It's not even near the beginning of the story.

In the same way that every action has a consequence every consequence must have an action that started it. And since every person is a consequence of a particular action that is where we should really be starting.

But we cannot as that would lead us down an altogether different path and that is not the journey that this story has chosen to take.

Life was once compared to a box of chocolates. You know why, you can hear the voice 'because you never know what you're gonna get'.

Except that it is not the case. A box of chocolates has the neat little compartments and sections. It has a pretty ribbon on the outside and can be put away and I'm sorry but you do know what you're 'gonna get' when you read the description in the accompanying booklet.

Life doesn't come with a book or instructions and there are no pretty bows.

Life I have found, at least in this story, is like a spider web. Intricately woven with many complications, once looking back at it you would never know exactly where it started. Each point meeting various other points spinning round each other to meet in the middle where ultimately the aim is to catch a big juicy fly. That is not the aim of this story. No bugs involved but certainly some things that need to be squished.

A spider's web has many purposes, the spider can merely survive or catch food or meet other spiders or it can sit in the corner of a shelf and catch dust.

And that's the thing about life. It can be any one of those but it can also be a dark scary often dusty and confusing time. Very much like a room full of spider webs.

It can however in the right light shine and shimmer in a very unique way. Even at the darkest times when the rain is pouring down a spider's web can catch this and look all the more pretty.

The real similarity? Life is so very fragile just like a spider web. It all depends on when that first corner was placed or what happened in the process to how that web turns out to be. The slightest thing can change its course.

**********

'_My mother used to say that there are no strangers, only friends you haven't met yet. She's now in a maximum security twilight home in Australia.'_

_Dame Edna _

Elizabeth Madeline Gardiner had always been a focused young girl. Unlike the many who dithered over what they wanted to do with their lives she had always known. Luckily enough for her the dream had come true and she had a job and life that she loved.

Through all the years, trials and tribulations that she had gone through she had kept that focus.

Until one night a year and a half ago, she will be able to tell you the exact number of days something happened to cause her to lose that focus that she had held onto for so long.

She had, as the expression goes; stopped living and was merely existing

This is about her journey to get it and consequently her life back on track.

Perhaps that was why she was so nervous. It would be much easier to stop and never really bother.

She knew that she could always turn back and was half convinced to but a little voice reminded her that she had done well to get this far.

That voice had become an increasing present in her life, whispering things to her, reminding her, encouraging her. She wasn't sure if this was something that should worry her.

Remember, you can always lie. There is nothing wrong with just fumbling a bit and going. Who cares what they think of you.

Admittedly the voice in her ear wouldn't worry so much if it didn't keep changing tones.

But wholly crap, Liz, have you seen the size of this place.

So? It's not like he necessarily lives here.

Stop talking to yourself, for goodness sake!

No, stop telling yourself off.

Actually just stop arguing and ring the damn bell. Here goes nothing.

"Hello?" A young man answered the door dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Elizabeth was rather surprised to see him standing there, immediately she knew that it wasn't who she was looking for or the servant she had expected.

"Hello, I'm looking for Charles Bingley."

"No," the young man smiled. "You're looking at Charles Bingley."

"Oh. I think that I mean Charles Bingley senior."

The young man's face fell slightly and he suddenly looked far less comfortable. "Um well I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but he passed away last year."

She wasn't aware it but the look on her face showed one of great shock. She stepped back of the porch a little uneasily and Charles Bingley stepped forward in concern.

"Did you know him well?"

"Um no, not exactly." Elizabeth was desperate to get away. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I should go."

"_Of the thirty six ways of avoiding disaster, running away was best". _

She couldn't remember where this quote came from but certainly knew all about the flight or fight system and her body knew which one it would prefer now.

"Don't." He smiled at her again and she felt increasingly uneasy. "You must have travelled quite a way to visit us, there's no sense in rushing off now. Why don't you come in for a drink?"

"Oh no I couldn't." Elizabeth was tempted to say yes but didn't feel it was right. Then she remembered all the trouble and the upheaval that she had gone through to get there and realised that this could be her only opportunity and felt that because of that she really ought to say yes.

"You must, my mother and cousin are here and nothing drives a guy more insane than spending too much time with family. Maybe I can tell them we're dating and that might get them off my back a little."

Had it been any other situation she would have laughed and said, "Really? Dating before you even know my name? Just what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Here right now that response wasn't appropriate. Well not from her, this Charles guy just seemed to storm right in and say it, "So I guess I don't actually know who you are, which may come up if I were to tell them that we are dating."

"I'm Elizabeth Gardiner."

"Charlie Bingley," he shook her hand.

He was what a person would typically classify as a 'nice guy' and therefore chose not to ask again how she had known his father as he sensed that it was a rather personal relationship from the shock in her eyes.

"We're all in here."

"All?" Elizabeth was growing less and less convinced that she should stay.

"Yes, my friend and his sister are here as well as their parents and my cousin and mother."

"Oh, maybe I should go, I mean I don't want to interrupt.

"You should stay." A woman who seemed to have heard the conversation had entered the hall. "It would be nice to have company."

"This is Anne Darcy my friend Will's mother."

"It's nice to meet you really but I really should be on my way."

Elizabeth's sense of awkwardness had been growing more and more aware and she wondered why on earth she had ever made the journey.

Not exactly known for being a decisive person Lizzie hovered for a moment and then realised that if she wasn't completely comfortable then she ought to leave.

"You should definitely stay." Another woman had entered of a similar age. "If that's your blue ford out front I think it's getting a flat tire." Suddenly she looked up at Elizabeth and recognition flooded her face, the glass that she had been holding was suddenly gripped tighter. No one would have noticed apart from the woman herself who was suddenly thinking at a furious rate.

We are given moments to decide things in life, moments that change others and these inevitably require decisions to be made.

Many of the decisions come to be regretted as most major acts in the heat of the moment.

Of course one should not sensationalise these moments, they do not always mean everything. However Sophie Bingley's _was _an important one and one that she would not regret.

"It's ok, I have a spare."

"But that'll take time to change so you might as well wait."

She felt herself shrinking against all these kind offers from people and nodded.

"Come into the kitchen with me and I can show you the selection of drinks we have." The second woman gestured towards Elizabeth.

"Mum I can do that." Charlie interrupted.

"No, its fine besides your coffee's getting cold."

Unsure Elizabeth followed her into a large well lit kitchen. The woman who Elizabeth presumed was named Mrs Bingley busied herself in the nearest cupboard before craning her neck around the corner checking to see if her son had followed Anne Darcy into the living room and turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry if this is rather forward of me but you are Elizabeth Gardiner aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And I'm sorry about this, but I have to ask, were you adopted?"

Elizabeth stiffened slightly. "Yes I was."

Mrs Bingley's hands went to her mouth and she rubbed her chin for a moment. "Does this mean that you believe that my husband was your father?"

She paused taking the moment to respond in the best fashion but her silence confirmed it.

"Oh." Mrs Bingley closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know what had happened and I just wanted some confirmation. I'm going to go now. I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to interfere."

"No, I'm glad you came. I also have something to confess. I found out about you a few years ago. I mean I always knew you existed but I found out proper details of you two years ago."

Yes, Sophie realised; this was the right decision.

The two women looked at each other both going through a torrent of emotions. Elizabeth was wondering what she meant by saying that.

"Um."

"You have lot of questions, don't you?"

"Yes," there was a long pause. "But I can see that this is a difficult situation so thanks for inviting me in but really I should be going."

Elizabeth was incredibly aware, given her rough estimation of Charlie's age compared to her own that if Charles Bingley was definitely his father then in order for her to be born and this woman to not be her mother then it meant that her father had had an affair.

"I don't blame you. Really I don't." Mrs Bingley rushed in.

Elizabeth was unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Sophie, Sophie Bingley."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Look it's awkward, we both know that but I also know that you deserve some answers which is why I think that you should stay for dinner."

"Um."

"Look it's obviously been a shock and you came here for answers so I feel that we should give them to you."

"Oh no, not if you have guests." Elizabeth was aware that showing up out of the blue had been wrong but it had been the only way to work up the nerve

"It'll be fine and it saves me from the inane conversation that you always seem to get when people spend too much time together with very little alcohol."

She smiled.

"Look I appreciate that it must have taken a lot of courage to come here, so I'm going to go next door and tell them that your mother knew my husband which is technically true and then why don't we go upstairs and I can give you some information and show you photos."

She felt eerily calm. Perhaps knowing that Elizabeth was here looking for answers and judging made her keep it altogether.

"Ok."

Moments later Sophie returned and Elizabeth followed her up the stairs.

"So where do you live? We're quite a way away from people here."

"Oh I'm in Aldershot."

"Wow, what time did you set off then?"

"Um twelve."

"Twelve?" Yes Aldershot was quite a way away but it was now five o'clock there was no way that the journey could have taken that long. "Was there an accident?"

"Um no. I just kept finding reasons to stop and turn back."

"Ahh, I suppose the idea of alcohol for Dutch courage doesn't work so well when you're driving."

"No."

Elizabeth didn't even want to think about driving drunk.

Sophie led her to a bedroom and urged her to sit down on the bed. Elizabeth was surprised to see that it was not as tidy as the rest of the immaculate house.

"I'm sorry you caught me off guard. It's normally much tidier than this."

Elizabeth decided that this showed a more human side to her rather than the perfectly presented and rather grand area of the rest of the house.

"So here is a picture of my husband, who I suppose is your father, Charles Richard Bingley."

It was clearly a recent photo and Elizabeth studied it waiting to feel.... something.

"It's not the best photo. Um here are some more."

She handed over an albums and Elizabeth was suddenly struck with the acute feeling of the fact that she was in a stranger's house looking at photos of strangers.

"This is our wedding."

"Lovely." There was a pause as she looked at the photograph "Can I ask how long the two of you would have been married?"

"Um let me think it would have been twenty eight years this march."

"Oh." Elizabeth was twenty five.

"Charlie will be twenty six in November."

That made Charlie 4 months older than her which officially made her father a complete bastard in her opinion. Well that wasn't a complete surprise.

"And you're twenty five- ish?"

"Yes." Another long pause. "Did you know?" Elizabeth didn't have to specify.

"That my husband was having an affair? Yes, I knew. It's very hard to make yourself pretend otherwise."

"I," she was going to say sorry but realised that was wrong; "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah that's most people's reaction."

"I shouldn't have just turned up like this."

"Trust me, if you had given me time to prepare I would have probably just fled and left you standing at the door. We should arrange another time for you to come back when I can find better pictures and when the house isn't full of guests."

Elizabeth was embarrassed by her timing and Sophie could see this and so smiled at her and told her to let it drop.

"Ok, let me start at the beginning. I found out about the affair a year into my marriage. I didn't find out that she was pregnant," there was a pause where Sophie searched for the right words clearly wanting to say more.

"I know she died." Elizabeth added.

"I had realised that the affair was no longer continuing but I wasn't aware of the result. My husband told me what had happened about three years ago when he had a mini heart attack."

"And then you found out details about me?" Elizabeth had known how difficult it had been to find her parents and supposedly the law was meant to be on her side, protecting her.

"Yes, my husband wanted to meet you, the Doctor was unsure how much longer he had."

"But you didn't, because...?"

"We decided it wasn't fair to you. I mean we didn't know if you had been told that you were adopted and it just wasn't right."

"You're son Charlie doesn't know?"

"No but Anne, Anne Darcy knows. She's downstairs. She was a family friend and at the time I needed someone to talk to. Do your, parents," she had struggled to pick the appropriate word, "know that you're here?"

"My mum and dad were killed in a car crash eighteen months ago."

Elizabeth had rehearsed this line so many times that she no longer felt as though she completely understood what she was saying.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Sophie did feel genuine sympathy for this stranger in front of her.

"It's fine."

It wasn't but there was very little that could be said.

They looked at each other for a moment and smiled tentatively.

"I want to tell Charlie but I don't think that tonight is the right time what with all the guests we have."

"You could come over to my place. I could cook something." This offer was unexpected but the moment it had leapt from Elizabeth's mouth she knew it was the right one.

"That would be great." Sophie Bingley knew that her son had to know but also knew that it would be incredibly difficult to actually tell him.

At this moment Georgiana Darcy came up the stairs and said some of the most dreaded words in the English language that can only occur when a group of friends and family have been cooped up in a house for a long time, "Mother has decided that we should all play parlour games."

**So here we go again! This was the most popular story idea and I'm excited to start. Right now I plan to update once a week but it is possible that life will get in the way. **

**This is going to be a bit different from GEM. It'll be slightly more angsty and is more about Elizabeth and the journey she is going through trying to find herself or 'belong' than it will be about a romance between her and Darcy. **

**I decided to jump right in there and have her visit right away but will explain her thought process over the story. I also know that Sophie Bingley's behaviour might seem strange but will become clear. **

**Anne and George Darcy are alive because I felt that I couldn't kill of four parents of Elizabeth's and justify killing off them. **


	2. All the significant moments

_It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, then it's just fun you can't see. James Hetfield_

Competition brings out the best and the worst in people. It can make time go faster but it can also slow things down and draw them out. It is a curious thing, the very reason that we are designed we are the way we are; competition makes us faster and stronger and better. However it can also make us weak and vicious and cruel.

Of course Elizabeth had nothing to worry about, it was merely a serious of friendly family games. Yet families can fight with far more passion than strangers and those odd passing comments often mean more to us than we would think.

It is these odd moments designed to pass the time that can matter far more than what are seen as 'significant' moments.

"Parlour games?" Sophie questioned.

"Yes, she says we've all been sitting around for too long and need to actually do something before dinner."

"That sounds like Anne."

Georgiana made her way downstairs and Sophie turned to Elizabeth "You're still welcome to stay for dinner but you may want to flee. It can get pretty ugly around here when the games begin."

"It's fine, I'll stay." They had begun to make progress and there was no point in driving all the way back now. She was also rather hungry.

"Good, maybe although I'm not promising anything, they'll behave with a stranger around but at least it will stop world war three that would undoubtedly break out if you weren't here."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. My brother and I used to get fairly intense with each other."

"Brother?" Sophie's mind was racing as this idea had not occurred to her.

"My adoptive brother, Ben. He pushed me out of a tree house once and I broke my wrist so I think I can handle a few parlour games."

"Well you're certainly brave."

It was a little unnerving for both how well they were getting on.

Sophie walked into the living room first followed by a more nervous Elizabeth.

Sophie began to make the introductions. "This is Elizabeth Gardiner. She's going to be staying for dinner. This is Anne and George Darcy. Their children Georgiana and William. My son Charlie and my niece Caroline."

Elizabeth smiled shyly. She had caught the moment of recognition as her name was said from the older woman that she had met briefly earlier.

"I'm going to get dinner started otherwise who knows what time we'll be eating."

"You're just trying to avoid the games!" Anne Darcy called cheerfully out.

"Well to be honest I think that sounds like the best idea." Sophie said.

George Darcy put down his newspaper and rubbed his hands together with a gleam in his eyes. "You all need to be prepared to bow down to the greatness that I am."

"Sophie you need help, don't you?" Anne asked already standing up. This had not been phrased as a question but more of a plea for help from his wife who was eyeing her husband worriedly.

"Sure."

She followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey," George called after them, "Just because we like to win and frequently do."

Sophie turned and popped her head through the door. "And there have never been any allegations of cheating have their?" she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Absolutely not. That was a vicious rumour spread my opponents in order to weaken me."

Charlie laughed slightly. "The legendary games tournament of 87."

"You may mock us Bingley but that is only because you are in fact a Bingley and therefore are incapable of winning." William added.

"Bring it on Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled at how by the simple addition of basic competition that had changed into testosterone style teenage boys and really brought out an edge between them.

At this point Sophie came back into the room, "Hey no, scarring the guest. I would like Elizabeth to come away with the vague idea that we are actually semi civilised people."

"Yes, I suppose there is no excusing my behaviour. It's not Christmas and I haven't had eggnog." George nodded. "I suppose I'll join you in the kitchen. Leave the young ones to themselves."

He picked up his newspaper and turned to his two children, "Remember William, Georgiana you are upholding our family name."

He had such a dry straight voice that Elizabeth wasn't entirely convinced that he was joking.

"So," Charlie looked around, "What does everyone want to play?"

"Charlie do we have to?" The very overly made up Caroline who had been pouting in the corner ever since Elizabeth had walked in asked this is a whiny nasally voice.

Looking at her now Elizabeth, who as much as she would like to deny it, did to a degree judge people on appearances realised that Caroline was not making the best one.

It wasn't completely the way she looked; Elizabeth was not totally like that. It was more how put together she was, how her eyebrows seemed perfectly tweezed in a high arch which matching her cold eyes as they looked down her all together two perfect and most likely sculpted nose gave the impression that she thought she was superior to everyone.

She was dressed in rather short, tight, revealing designer clothes and just overall looked liked someone who Elizabeth would get on with all that well. Maybe she seemed so miserable because of the lack of nutrition she's had; it seemed clear from the look of her that she'd obviously been starving herself for years.

As a major food lover who had always been taught to be happy with the body she was in Elizabeth just couldn't understand it.

"Well what do you propose we do instead, Caroline?" From the clipped terse voice coming from Charlie it seemed that the comment he had made earlier about the family driving him insane was true.

"I think that we should just sit and make conversation instead of games especially when we have strangers here."

The word strangers had been emphasized instead of the more normal phrasing of 'company here'.

Well fuck you thought Elizabeth; I'm closer family than you are and I've been invited. There was that voice again, vicious and mean spirited.

Yes, but you have rather invaded their family haven't you? And their time together? The politer, more nervous Elizabeth was unsure.

"I don't know I thought that we could talk and play a game. I'm feeling restless." Charlie stood up.

"You don't want to play proper parlous games, do you?" The youngest in the room, Georgiana asked. "You know Will always argues when we play charades and things."

"That's because you never guess who I am!"

"That's because you pick ridiculous people."

"I do not!" William frowned. Elizabeth smiled slightly to herself at witnessing the sibling banter.

"Steve Jobs? Will, Steve jobs?"

"Plenty of people know who Steve Jobs is."

"Right." Georgiana turned. "Elizabeth, do you know who Steve Jobs is?"

"Um," she looked between the two of them wondering what the correct, most diplomatic idea was. "No I'm sorry."

"Well most people know who he is." There was his terse voice again and Elizabeth was aware even if he wasn't that he was trying to suggest the idea that she was a complete simpleton for not knowing.

Charlie had also caught this look and before frowning slightly as his friend he turned to Elizabeth. "He's the head of Apple and most people who aren't technological geeks haven't necessarily heard of him."

"Oh."

"But that doesn't matter because we're not playing charades. I can't remember any of the other so called parlour games so why don't we just play a board game? Elizabeth as our guest why don't you choose? They're in the cupboard here."

He led her over to the cupboard where a variety of board games were stacked up.

"I don't know how about Trivial Pursuit?"

"No, no, no, no!" Georgiana started to complain.

"Sorry?" Elizabeth froze.

"It's just that we've banned my brother from planning. Things can get crazy and he has been known to go round the entire board without anyone else playing."

"Ok, what about scrabble?"

"Well we all know that I'll win at that as well." William added.

Maybe it was friendly competitive banter but to Elizabeth it came across as arrogance. Forty five minutes later it seemed that he had been proven right.

It had been a tough game with the board barely opening up so that people could put letters down.

William Darcy triumphantly laid down the letters l u g under the letter p. "Plug ."

"Not you're best word and dangerously close to the triple word score." Charlie was trying to spook William and this caused a ripple of laughter from those playing which only caused more annoyance to be expressed on his face.

"Only the letter g and no one will be able to make a word of that because the only two words I can think of are goggle and woggle and I don't think there are any w's left or two spare g's."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in alarm that someone had bothered to clock that.

"You see Darcy that right there is the look on someone's face when they realise just how seriously you take this game. It's worrying."

"Elizabeth you're up next. I will love you forever if you can get something on that triple word score." G added.

"Actually I think I can." Carefully and slowly she laid down the words m u g l and e to spell out the word,

"Muggle? Muggle's just a made up word!"

"So was assassination until Shakespeare wrote about it. I mean that's how all words happen."

His face clamed up, jaw tightening.

"She got you there Darcy!" Charlie laughed at him and impossible his face tightened further.

"I still don't think that it's a word, I mean what is muggle?" Caroline who had been doing exceptionally poorly in this game and had needed a lot of 'help' from William asked.

You, thought Elizabeth are the very definition, but luckily for her this secret and rather mean thought for her was vocalized by Georgiana.

"You are aware that by saying that it makes you one?"

Caroline frowned and continued to look confused.

"It's a term used in the Harry Potter series to describe a non magical person," Charlie explained. "And Elizabeth's right it was recently added to the dictionary as a recognized word. I remember because you were so pissed about it." He aimed this last comment towards his friend.

"I was not pissed about it."

There was a pause where they looked at each other and there was that brief moment of contact that happened between men in a way that Elizabeth had never been able to understand.

Five minutes previously she had stepped out of the game for a moment to go to the toilet at the same time as Georgiana and Caroline had gone to get drinks leaving the two men alone. She had come back slightly earlier and had thought that she had interrupted a conversation.

Maybe she was being incredibly self conscious or maybe rather narcissistic but she had felt that it had been about her.

It had.

Soon Anne Darcy was announcing that dinner was ready and Elizabeth was sat round the table pondering this. She then laughed at the word 'pondering' and wondered just how the game had affected her.

"You've always have been weird about words." Georgiana added aimed towards her brother as she sat opposite him at the table.

Elizabeth hesitated not knowing where to sit as she didn't want to sit in anyone's place. Sophie had been watching this and gestured for her to sit next to her with William on her left and Charlie sitting oppositely her.

"I'm not; I just like the proper English language to be used."

"Oh I don't think it's about the word, it's just that I don't think he likes the idea that anyone could beat him." Charlie whispered to the younger girl.

"I'm not that pathetic. I just don't see why words like that should be added to the dictionary."

"Why not?" Georgiana asked.

"Because there's no point! I mean it's a word designed not to make sense so why add it just because it's become popular."

"Oh whatever Darcy, let it go." Charlie scoffed.

Elizabeth frowned; they were no longer playing a game so why was he still referring to his friend by his surname.

"You just don't like population culture reference. Probably because you don't understand them." Charlie added.

"I do understand them, Charles, I just prefer to read proper literature not something aimed towards eight year old children."

"Oooh Darcy is in a mood." Charlie laughed and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile slightly.

"When isn't he in a mood?" Georgiana asked.

"Exactly, Darcy you did get the nickname at school Darcy the Doldrums. Not the nautical term" he added to any confused member of the table.

Why was Charlie still calling him Darcy? That was bound to get confusing with four different people named Darcy at this table.

Anne Darcy caught the expression on her face. "Oh yes don't bother about my son. He's always had everyone refer to him by his surname, it's a horrible male tradition I think."

"Well maybe if you hadn't given me such a ridiculous Christian name I wouldn't have to resort to it." He scowled at her.

"But there's nothing wrong with the name William," Elizabeth was really quite surprised that anyone could object to such a name so strongly and spoke up despite her resolve not to say too much but to just observe and listen. "Lots of people are called William."

As though she were calling him common he rolled his eyes slightly with a raise of his eyebrows and said, "I'm aware of that. Darcy is merely a nickname that I've had since school."

Elizabeth could have begun to argue that Darcy was a surname and not a nickname but knew that it wouldn't be well received.

"I think," Caroline added, "That a nickname is a nice sign of how well people know someone. I mean it really is a true sign of friendship I think."

"I've never liked it," Anne Darcy added. "Much to masculine for me, especially when we picked a perfectly good name for you."

Caroline nodded along with the woman as though she had been agreeing all along and Elizabeth started to smirk slightly laughing at how much this girl wanted to get in with Darcy's mother in order to catch her man as it seemed Darcy was her aim.

Noticing a pair of brown eyes observing her from the opposite side of the table Elizabeth quickly took a spoonful of soup. Too quickly in fact as it burnt the side of her mouth and caused her eyes to water.

"Have you never had a nickname Elizabeth?" Caroline asked as Elizabeth took another mouthful, "I mean I can think of plenty of shorter versions."

She swallowed. "Yes actually. A lot of people call me Ziz."

"Ziz?" Charlie asked.

"Well everyone used to refer to me as Liz or Lizzie and then a family friend had a baby who I used to look after and he couldn't pronounce my name and then it stuck."

"It's nice, it suits you."

"Thanks. I've always preferred it or Lizzie. Elizabeth is something my grandmother would call me."

"I know what that's like being called Charles. Darce knows it as well what with being called..."

"That enough Charlie." Darcy interrupted her.

There was an awkward pause and the rest of the evening progressed this way.

Pauses can be a great way of showing how close people are; that they don't need endless chatter to connect with people and can just be.

However when you have a group this large and someone everyone doesn't know presents, if the conversation is mainly made up of pauses then it hits Awkwardsville heading straight on to DisasterLand.

It wasn't until just as she was about to leave that Lizzie remembered that Sophie had told her that she was getting a flat tire. Knowing that it would be better to change it now in a safe place than having to pull over in the dark she began to open up the boot of her car and lug her spare out.

At this moment Charlie came out surprised to see the car still there.

"Lizzie?" He stepped out further from the porch.

"I have a flat tire and I thought that I should change it here."

"Oh you don't need to. I'll change it." He came over to her and started to roll the tire.

"No, it's fine you don't need to, I know how."

"Really?" He looked at her sceptically but she didn't feel that it was sexist merely more aware that he probably didn't know that many women who changed their own tires if his cousin was anyone to go bye, "I'm not sure _I _know how to."

"Then how were you going to help?" Lizzie smiled at him.

"I'm not sure, probably stand around and lift the slightly heavy things and make unhelpful suggestions."

"Right, well if you can get the toolbox from the back."

"Righty-ho."

At this point they were joined by another two people; William Darcy and his mother.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm glad you haven't gone yet. Sophie wanted to make sure she had the right number for you."

Lizzie remembered that she hadn't given her a number to reach her but Anne obviously knew who she was so had tried to make sure that it wasn't too obvious that this was the first time Lizzie had met them.

"She's on the phone now but she was just hoping that you can write it down."

"Ok." Lizzie followed her inside and wrote her number and address on a scrap of paper lying there.

She was about to go outside and help Charlie with the tire when she heard the rather miserable Darcy (as she supposed he would want her to call him) ask him what he was doing.

"I was helping Lizzie change her tire. Well I was watching."

"_She _knows how to?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure why it hadn't bothered her when Charlie had asked it and did now but maybe it was just the infliction William had used.

"Yes."

Charlie's voice was fairly defensive but neither of the pair listening to the conversation picked up on this.

"I just wouldn't have thought that she would."

"I know; you made that abundantly clear."

Elizabeth realised she would either have to go out and have them suspect that she had heard this part of the conversation or wait inside and pretend later that she had lost or left something, coming out later.

Luckily she didn't have to make this decision as she realised that Sophie would also want her address and that she had accidently written down her old mobile number.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you ever try to make a good impression?"

"I did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Not."

Again Lizzie was reminded of squabbling children.

"What's the point it's not like I'm ever going to see her again." Darcy pointed out.

"I don't know, I thought Mum said she wanted to have a meal with her or something before she flies back to France. Besides you have to admit that she is pretty cute. I mean very pretty but also in that friendly cute way."

"I don't have to admit anything of the sort. If you like her so much, you ask her out."

"I might just do that."

Oh please don't Charlie, please don't. Otherwise all those creepy nightmares I get after eating cheese involving Oedipus might come flooding back to me, Lizzie crept closer to the door.

"Pfft."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Well she certainly not you're type, is she? I mean did you see the way that she attacked the food tonight? And that pudding with those calories? She seems clingy enough to want something more than a month so obviously is not meant for you."

"I guess maybe not, I mean I did think she was more your type anyway."

"My type. God you've got to be kidding!"

"What? There's nothing that wrong with her. I mean you barely spoke to her all evening, what could you possibly complain about?"

"Her hands." She was offended that Darcy didn't even have to think about the question.

"Her hands?"

"Yes, her hands did you not see them?"

"No. Besides what does it matter?"

"I care about what a girl's hands look like."

"You do? You are aware that's completely weird and strange. What was even wrong with them?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice. They were completely dry and her nails were cut short and scuffed and there were cuts."

"And this matters because?"

"Look, if she can't even take care of her hands how do you think she's going to take care of the rest of her body and her life? I mean, really?"

"Right." Charlie nodded along as though this was a lucid intelligent thought not the ravings of crazy conspiracy theorist. "because hands prove all this."

"Yes they do but also its hands. You're going to be in contact with them all the time, do you really want to have dry coarse hands on you? I mean we already know she's clingy so she's going to want to hold them and just imagine feeling them."

"You know what? You've just confirmed what I've suspected for a long time. You're nuts. Absolutely stark raving bonkers."

"I'm just saying it's something that would bother a person after awhile. Trust me. And what was with wearing the rings around her neck?"

"What?"

"Didn't you notice, she was wearing a thin gold chain that had two rings on it?"

"Well actually I wasn't looking at her neck and I'm also not the one that was protesting whether or not she was cute."

"What exactly is your point, Charles?"

"Ohh full name. Someone's annoyed. I was just saying if men don't find women attractive they are unlikely to be looking at their necks and noticing certain details about them."

"It is in my job to be observant Bingley."

"Ok ok, still I feel like I'm repeating myself again. Why does it even matter?"

"It's just irritating, don't you think?"

"No, I think that maybe you're just irritable. Maybe she was just wearing them because she wants to keep them safe."

"Well it would be safer surely to wear them on her finger."

"Maybe they don't fit her?"

"Then why wouldn't she get them sized. They obviously can't mean that much to her if she can't be bothered to get them sized."

Elizabeth whose hand had gone immediately to her neck to feel the wrings frowned at the petty man. She wore them round her neck because she couldn't wear them at work on her fingers and liked to have them near her. What on earth was his problem?

"God, I'd forgotten what you're like when you're on holiday. You seriously need a girlfriend or to relax or something."

I couldn't agree more Elizabeth nodded along with Charlie.

"Yeah because you're in a healthy balanced relationship."

"You've been single for much longer than me."

"Maybe that's because I don't settle."

Lizzie honestly thought that the two of them could come to serious blows if she didn't interfere, if she was Charlie she certainly would have been pissed at Darcy. He sounded so childish, she certainly wouldn't have said to him _even if he had asked her out. _She would even had said no, before over hearing this conversation.

"Hi sorry, your mum wanted me to write my number and address down and I gave her the wrong number. Sorry for not helping." Somehow during this argument they had changed the tire.

"That's fine. I knew you were just hiding in the house, not wanting to help."

"You got me." She shrugged and smiled at him.

"We've tightened up the new one, where do you want the old?"

"I'll put it in the boot."

Darcy had been standing in the shadows during this conversation came out and ignoring Elizabeth who was struggling to roll the tire towards the back of the car picked it up with only the minimalist amount of struggling and put it in there. This time there was a degree of struggle as there was a large box in the back.

Lizzie picked it up and put it on the backseat, strapping it in.

"What's that?"

She thought for a moment before answering honestly. "Knives."

"Knives?" Darcy asked disapprovingly.

"Yes, they're for work."

"Oh what do you do?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I'm a trained assassin," she smiled mischievously at him.

He smiled.

"Really? Can I hire you to get someone for me?" He pointed at Darcy and then looked away and whistled as if pretending to be innocent.

"I'm actually a chef. There's a specialised shop where we normally get these and I said that I'd pick them up."

"Oh right. I can't believe we didn't even get round to what we do at dinner."

"It's not necessarily something that people have to talk about Charlie." Darcy added.

"Oh like you ever shut up about your job."

Lizzie was curious now.

"Darcy's a journalist. His family own a Newspaper."

"Oh, which one?" She asked but all she could think of was nepotism, nepotism, nepotism.

"The Times."

"Oh. I suppose all those words at scrabble makes sense now." She smiled at him but he didn't return it. "What about you Charlie, is that how you know each other?"

"Me, no I'm awful at spelling. I run a computer software company."

"I'll nod and pretend I know all about that."

He laughed softly. "That's most people's reaction. I'll explain it better some time. I think mum mentioned that we were coming for dinner."

"Yes. Next Wednesday I think, well that's when I'm next not working."

"Sounds good."

At the point Darcy very obviously looked at his watched. "Look it's getting cold and dark and Elizabeth has a long drive back. She'll have to drive slower as it is with the spare."

This could have been taken out of concern for her but Elizabeth just had the feeling he was trying to get rid of her.

It was in fact Darcy's intention because he had the deep feeling that for some reason, whether it was to protective Charlie and his family or to protect himself, he needed to get rid of her.


	3. The miracle of alcohol

_The first thing in the human language that dissolves in alcohol is dignity- Anon_

_Although Charlie Bingley and Elizabeth Gardiner would disagree and claim shyness. _

'So why do you want to go to dinner with this Lizzie girl?" Charlie asked as he loaded the dishwasher. "I mean you've never mentioned her before and I don't remember anyone called Gardiner coming over before."

"Well you wouldn't." She turned to him. "I have to talk to you about something that happened with your father a long time ago."

"The affair?"

Sophie had long guessed that her son had known about this but that it was very likely that he didn't know the consequences of it.

"Yes, there was something more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Like a child."

"Oh."

This was going to be a long night for both of them as all the secrets and lies and sudden stops in conversations when someone had walked into the room were explained.

As was the Wednesday night of the next week.

If Charlie and Sophie were nervous about meeting with what could be potentially a brand new half sister then Lizzie was doubly so.

She was aware that she was the one who had come into their lives, interrupting them and if things went badly then she was the initiator.

Due to this her house was immaculate. She was a relatively tidy person and the house had always had a clean lived in feel but no longer was that the case. It was now unusually immaculate.

It was an odd process that she had gone through:

Clothes had been carefully selected from the wardrobe and lain across the bed.

Clothes, when not looking great, were thrown across the room.

These very same clothes were the scurried up and put in the wardrobe so that the room looked relatively tidy.

Satisfied the door was shut.

Remembering that shoes were needed this wardrobe was opened spilling items all over the floor.

The door was then slammed shut as the owner of this room sighed in exasperation.

Candles, music, tablecloths, napkin arrangements were organised and then rejected one by one.

Lizzie was oddly reminded of the first time she had gone on a 'proper' date in sixth form where three hours before she had painted on three different colours of nail varnish.

Then she realised that she had compared meeting her half brother to a date and felt queasy all over again.

Then she started to wonder about the word queasy and why she had mentally thought of that word instead of nervous. Maybe because she felt sick but not that sick.

Yes, she was going a little stir crazy and as she looked around the kitchen with the various dishes laid out she had, as always, prepared far too much food.

There was a wide variety of foods as part of her subconsciously wanted to show off or maybe impress was the best word and food was the only way she knew how.

They were appropriately late which Lizzie was eternally grateful for.

It actually wasn't that bad at all. Lizzie had been preparing for the worst as had Charlie and both of them were pleasantly surprised by the end of the evening.

Sophie who was very much the optimist was slightly more unsure; her initial reaction had been so pleased to find this missing link to her husband and the girl who they had tried to find that she hadn't thought further. There was such a series of confliction emotions that had gone on inside her that she had just gone for the obvious choice.... but now she was unsure.

She certainly couldn't blame Elizabeth and she knew Charlie had a right to see her but it was all so complicated. Ideally she wanted everything to be sorted before she returned to France but these weren't the sort of things to be rushed.

"Lizzie," Charlie came in through the front door and into the kitchen and after a short moment of hesitation, kissed her on each cheek. "We brought a bottle of wine."

"Oh thank you." She took a look at the bottle and her eyebrows raised slightly, it was a very _nice _bottle of wine. "I've laid out some food."

"Wow, this looks great." Charlie's eyes widened at the sight of the table.

"Thanks."

They sat down and dishes were explained and passed round. Polite conversation was made for about five minutes until Sophie put her fork down and said.

"Look we all know what has happened and we came here to talk about so why don't we."

"Right." Charlie looked at the two women at the table. "So my dad is your Dad and that means that he had an affair when..."

"You were four months pregnant." Elizabeth looked at Sophie.

"Yes."

"And do we know who with?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Sophie added at the same time that Lizzie frowned.

"You do?" Charlie was very surprised at his mother whilst Lizzie who had told herself to expect the unexpected wondered how much she would know.

"Yes, she was one of my closest friends. Julia."

Lizzie looked up sharply; that certainly wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Julia?" Charlie was frowning clearly racking his brain for a previous mention of the name.

"Yes, your father wanted to marry her."

"What after he married you?" Charlie startled and Lizzie was acutely aware that this had to be profoundly changing his opinion of his father.

"No, before."

"Why didn't he?" Lizzie found her voice was hoarse and she took a large gulp of her wine.

"She was Catholic."

"Oh." This all made sense to Charlie but Lizzie was none the wiser.

"Charles was Protestant. His father and particularly her father would never have allowed it.

"Really?" That was very old fashioned and she knew that it would be a long time ago but still it seemed strange to her.

"They were both Irish, Lizzie. It was during the troubles, my grandfather was exceptionally old fashioned."

"Yes, that is part of the reason Julia wouldn't get an abortion; she knew it would save her life but it went against her beliefs."

"It would have saved her life?"

There was a pause. "Julia had cancer. They couldn't give her treatment whilst she was pregnant."

And suddenly for some reason Lizzie was struck with a wave of guilt.

"She was very depressed and it was ultimately her decision." Clearly this was said to comfort her.

"How do you know all this?" Lizzie asked.

"I found out from another friend much later."

"Did Dad know?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, he knew. Do you remember that time when Mum came to stay? You wouldn't, you would only have been a year old at the moment but anyway Julia had just died. I hadn't had contact with her since my marriage, stupidly I thought it would be cruel towards your father, but I found out then from her brother. Charles found out and didn't handle it well. He was diagnosed with depression and I knew what had happened and so my mother came to stay to help out."

"Can I.... Can I ask you how you felt?" Lizzie gazed worriedly.

"I don't know I always felt that Julia hid behind her religion, it was as though she'd kept the baby to spite me. Not that I'm not glad." She smiled at Elizabeth but they both knew this wasn't completely truthful. "I always wanted a large family and a daughter but after her death Charles just wasn't interested."

"And the fact that it was Julia?"

"In many ways it hurt all the more that it was my best friend but then in other ways I suppose it was better. I mean we didn't have a good marriage."

Charlie looked up.

"You know we didn't. I married Charles because I was expected to and he married me as a replacement for Julia."

No one knew what to say.

"Still," Sophie carried on. "Let's move on to cheerier subjects, turn to me both of you. Let's see how you look alike."

This was just downright weird and Lizzie quickly got up to get more drinks and the conversation eased slightly.

After an hour and a half while Sophie had shared many details about her life and her husband, bringing more photos and talking about her life in France where she now lived for the majority of the time, Lizzie had barely spoken to Charlie.

She was not the only one to notice this. After a very obvious look at her watch Sophie yawned and said, "So I best leave the two of you to it. I have things to sort out and all those last minute English things I need to buy."

"Uh." Lizzie was unsure about this.

"What do you need to buy that's so 'English'?" Charlie asked.

"Marmite."

"Marmite?"

"Yes."

"Surely you can get marmite in France?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"You hate marmite!" Charlie added. "You hate it so much you would never buy me twiglets. You used to call them devil food."

"I did not. That was your father. I have a lot of things to arrange and I'm so sorry Lizzie but I have to go."

"That's fine."

She wasn't sure if it was but it would have to be. Sophie had been so lovely to her, she still wasn't sure why but she was unsure as to how Charlie would react.

He probably wouldn't react like his mother because it seemed highly probable that there were more normal or expected ways to react than welcoming her with open arms.

She was barely out of the door when Charlie turned to Elizabeth. "She wants us to bond."

"Right."

There was another pause and then Lizzie said, "I'm not really sure how best to do that."

"Alcohol? Well that's what I used to do at Uni but....."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at him.

"So what you've got?"

She led him to the alcohol cupboard and they pulled out a bottle of Tequila.

"You're not driving are you?"

"No, no my mum will. She likes driving over here compared to France."

"Oh."

The whole issue about alcohol is that it is a drug. A legal drug but a drug nevertheless. And the reason that it is a drug is that it affects the body. In this case it lowered the naturally occur inhibitions of the pair and got them talking a lot more.

After a brief moment laughing at the best Monty Python sketches of which they were both fans Charlie turned to Lizzie and asked.

"I'm sorry but I've got to ask. Why did you just show up at the door?"

She groaned slightly in embarrassment. "I'm not entirely sure. I know that doesn't make any sense but really I didn't mean to. See about six weeks before my parents died I had found out who my 'birth' parents were and I was going to contact them."

"Right."

"But I didn't, I mean don't get me wrong I tried and I even rang the number for my birth mother but then chickened out. I mean I supposed that after 24 years it wouldn't matter really. And then I left it, I'm very good at just leaving things and not bothering with them. I went on holiday with some friends came back and was about to start again and then the accident happened."

"And it didn't feel right to try again after that?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Sorry I'm telling you my whole life story."

"No it's fine; I mean I suppose we should get to know each other."

"Ok. Well yeah it didn't feel right and then only about a week ago I decided to try again but decided to just go ahead and do it so yeah that's what I decided to do."

"Uh huh."

"But the real reason why I just turned up? Well," she looked at him a little sheepishly. "I actually," she stood up quickly and opened a cupboard.

A whole series of things started to full out and she balanced them by pushing her hand in holding them whilst simultaneously with her right hand grabbing a sheet of paper.

She stood up and turned to him using her hip to push the cupboard shut. The cupboard pushed back against her and she re-stuck her hand in and shoved a few things around that he couldn't see before trying once again to shut it.

This time she was more successful.

"I actually did this." She showed him the envelope she had been holding.

Charlie frowned at it slightly, "Can I open it?"

"Um sure."

He could see that the letter was addressed to his father. Inside the envelope was a whole series of what seemed like junk mail all typed to Charles Bingley.

"What is this?"

"I couldn't just show up that would have been wrong and so I thought that maybe instead of just calling out of the blue I could turn up and then there was a lower chance of the phone being slammed down. I realised that this was actually worse but if I had a genuine reason for showing up, such as delivering a letter then it would be ok. I could get a look and then go because that was what, I decided, I really wanted."

"You wrote out all these letters?" Charlie was smiling but also staring at her incredulously.

"Yep."

He laughed slightly and then looked at her and started laughing a little harder. "I'm sorry I don't know why but the idea that you created a series of fake junk mails just so you could catch a glimpse of your father just seems oddly hilarious. That and the fact that I was convinced that you were this amazingly tidy person."

He gestured to the cupboard which was still bulging over slightly.

"No I am. Well I'm not. I mean my kitchen is immaculate and my car is fairly tidy mainly because I spend a lot of time in them but I'm not really home a lot. I know that's a reversed logic."

"Where are you if you're not at home?" He wondered briefly if he had been wrong in thinking that she was single but she confirmed he wasn't by saying, "At work. I work a whole series of different hours."

"Oh. Still I've got to know, how does a girl go from planning these things out extensively and typing up a letter to showing up at a stranger's house and staying for dinner. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I think it was really brave of you."

"It took me five hours to drive here and then I was going to turn back but there didn't seem to be any point. I mean your mum was just so... _nice _to me. And I really didn't expect that. And I also didn't really know what to do with that. It's so much harder when someone's being so nice to you."

Charlie wasn't so familiar with this phenomenon but nodded along anyway.

The wonderful thing about getting to know a person, properly getting to know them is that you can spend hours on one subject only to flip through others in a matter of minutes and so the difficult moved into the easier such as childhood and Lizzie's parents and then moved into the more simple areas for Charlie such as favourite foods; Lizzie would never be able to decide on that.

All the while more alcohol was drunk.

By the time Sophie arrived to pick Charlie up it was in the downright ridiculous with both of them rather drunk although Charlie, who was still commenting on the socks "they've got yellow spots" he was wearing, was significantly more drunk than Lizzie.

"I'm sorry," she smiled at Sophie."

"It's fine, it looks like you've drunk a lot and he always was a little bit of a lightweight."

"Yes, well at the restaurant where I worked when I was training they practically paid us in alcohol and so I guess I've built up an intolerance to it. Speaking of which, there's this." She grabbed a slip of paper of a table, "It's a voucher for the restaurant where I work, just as a way of saying thank you."

"You don't have to do that."

"No but I want to."

"Thank you, we'll definitely be stopping by."

They smiled and left.

It was on the following Thursday morning when Charlie who had woken up with a splitting headache finally started to think things through. He was very much like his mother in that sense in that he hid his feelings until he was ready to deal with them. Unfortunately dealing with feelings whilst dealing with headaches and the taste of carpet in your mouth is not as easy as one might think.

He picked up his phone and rang Darcy who, typically wasn't at his desk and was unreachable.

Darcy had been out on a story and only returned five hours later.

"Darcy I don't care what you're doing I need to go for a drink. Don't give me some crap excuse about a deadline. We have to go."

Darcy raised his eyebrows at the message and picked up his phone and dialled.

"You rang, Bingley?" The phone had been picked up on the second ring.

"Yes, I need to go for a drink with you."

"Well when are you free?" Darcy opened up his diary and began to flick through the days.

"Half an hour? The Rose and Crown?"

"What?" Darcy was expecting a plan in advance.

"Look it's important."

The tone in Charlie's voice was desperate and somewhat confused and so William Darcy sighed and crossed out a minor plan.

"I'll be there in twenty."

In fact he was twenty two minutes, yes Darcy was _very_ precise and Charlie not known for being organised or on time, certainly not early, was already sitting at the bar. He hadn't even begun to wait for Darcy and was already nursing a beer.

"So?" Darcy looked at him sceptically. "What wrong?"

"Sit. Get drink. Listen."

Darcy not one who liked to be told what to do or given monosyllabic orders for once shut his sarcastic mouth already full of biting responses and sat down and did what he was told.

"Charlie?"

He asked eventually when the other man had not spoken for a long time.

"I have a sister. She's four months younger than me. She's a chef at a family run Italian restaurant. She makes amazing duck pate. Both her adoptive parents were killed in a car crash and her birth mother died a few months after she gave birth. And oh yeah her father's dead because we happen to share the same dad."

"What?" Darcy couldn't take this rapid intake of information.

"I have a sister."

"Yes..... But I need you to explain things a bit better."

"I have a sister. My Dad cheated on my mum, except cheated? That sounds so juvenile. I mean god I cheated on my year three mental maths test. I cheated on Rachel Findheart in Year Six when I asked Amanda Stern to the Christmas disco."

"Charlie?"

"Sorry, my Dad was having an affair with some woman and when my mum was four months pregnant he got this woman pregnant. And she decided to put the baby up for adoption. And last week she came to my house. And this week I went to hers."

"Still having trouble following."

"You know that woman Elizabeth who turned up last week out of the blue?"

"Yeah?"

"That's her."

"Fuck."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Holy shit, Charlie."

"I know I mean I made jokes with her about dating her and she knew how we were related."

"How's your mum?"

"She's ok with it. She really seems fine with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean she always wanted a daughter. You know that's the irony of the situation. She always wanted another child, especially a girl and Dad refused. That's why Caroline was always with us. I mean besides the obvious what with her mum and all. She would stay with us even when she didn't necessarily need to. Mum loved to go shopping with her and you know Caroline..."

"She loves to shop."

"Yep."

"So what's happening now? I mean you're not like planning on seeing her again are you? Is that really right of her to just dump that information on you? She's after money isn't she?" Darcy nodded wisely as though he already knew that the last answer was in fact actually true.

"What?" Charlie was unfocused and trying to grasp onto what Darcy was saying.

"I mean obviously she won't be entitled to money, it would have to be written in the will which it's not."

"Darcy for godsake! Why does money have to be the first thing you think of?"

He wasn't listening to him. "I mean I suppose you don't necessarily know that she is your sister. I mean there was an article on this about victims of horrible incidents, children grow up and then find someone who went through the same thing and latch on pretending to be a long lost relative. I mean it's supposed to be very common and if she has supposedly 'lost' her parents then it wouldn't be so surprising."

"Why do you even think that she would lie about something like that?"

"I'm not saying she would but you have to admit that it is very strange that someone would just choose to do this."

"Her parents died!"

"So she's looking for new ones? Strange."

"Not actually it's not." Charlie snapped back at him.

There was a pause.

"Sorry," Charlie apologised for his justified snap.

"Yeah me too, I realise that this must be difficult for you. The best thing to do is to demand a DNA test and stay away from her whilst you wait for the results."

"Um not really possible. I invited her to the party Saturday."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh. That's all I can really say right now. I mean what do you want me to say? I've just had to take in a hell of a lot of information right now."

"Right."

There was a pause and Charlie turned to his companion. "But what do you think? Because I know you have an opinion on it."

"It's not about what I think. It's about what you think. I mean it does seem quite sudden to me to suddenly have a sister and be inviting her to family events but I don't know. I mean you weren't going to introduce her as your sister were you?"

"Well yeah."

"Charlie." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why does this matter so much to you? I mean really, she is a stranger."

"I got drunk with her. She had a bottle of tequila and we got drunk. And she's nice, really nice. Someone I would really like to spend time with."

"You are aware," and this was said in the dry sarcastic way that ever since he was fifteen Darcy had fancied that it made him more mature and worldly in appearance when it actual fact it just made everyone around him want to choke him until he finished his sentence. "That you can't always judge people on you college theory of being drunk is the only way to get to know a person."

"I certainly can and do still maintain that it is the best method."

"Well your wrong and if she wasn't as drunk as you clearly were by looking at the bags under your eyes then she was obviously playing you."

"I'm sure she wasn't."

"And I'm sure she was. She seems like the type."

Her dark eyes and long eye lashes seemed the perfect tool for her getting what she wanted. She would only have to flutter them slightly and any man would do what she said. Or was that just him who got this feeling?

**Jane for obvious reasons will not be related to Elizabeth but will definitely be in this story. Hopefully if everything goes to plan there will be a Mrs Bennet type character.**

**About their ages; this is something that I always struggle with and really can't be sure of until much later. Charlie is smart and sensible but definitely slightly younger mentally than Darcy or Elizabeth. Maybe because women normally seem older and Darcy doesn't really relax. I also think people **


	4. The unusual and unknown cure of love

_Food is our common ground, a universal experience- James Beard_

_Good food ends with good talk- proverb_

"So we're all going to go for a nice meal out." Sophie was very excited. "I thought we'd have this occasion and then there's the party tomorrow."

"Have you booked a table? There are a lot of us." Charlie pointed out looking around.

"Oh don't worry; I have a special place picked out."

"Where?"

"That would be telling."

"Right. I guess this means you're driving."

"I could give you directions."

"To a mysterious place? I don't think so Mother." Charlie was tired and couldn't be bothered.

"Fine, I guess I'm driving."

"Novelty worn off?" Charlie smirked.

"Shut up and get in the car."

"Oohh." He mocked her.

"Charlie." She chastised him lightly.

"We'll have to take two cars." William pointed out.

"Well I guess you're driving son," George pointed out throwing him the keys.

"Oh I'll join you in your car then." Charlie said to his friend.

"Your mother and cousin are about to leave the country and yet you don't want to spend any time with them?"

"Sorry Mum, my times been pretty maxed out with the family."

"Actually Aunt Sophie I was wondering if I could talk to you about staying." Caroline paused slowly not really looking at her aunt but at Darcy.

Charlie raised his eyebrows reminded of an earlier discussion that he and Darcy had had about how clingy Caroline was towards the later.

"Why don't we talk about this in the car?"

Sighing slightly it was decided that those of a younger persuasion which included Georgiana, her brother and Charlie would travel in one car whilst Anne, George and Sophie were in the other. After some light 'discussions' between Caroline and Sophie it was decided she would travel with her cousin but go out for lunch with her Aunt the next day to see what was happening.

Only Sophie knew where they were heading and she was very excited to see what this place looked like having only seen a small not very clear thumbnail on the computer when she had looked up the place. It had certainly looked.....interesting.

*****

Actually it was. It sounds ridiculous and the sort of thing people write when they're reviewing their own places on their websites but no one who visited the place would forget it in a hurry. I should hasten to point out that this was normally for good reasons.

The reason of course? Why, _the _Elizabeth Bennet worked there. Admittedly this wasn't the reason most people remembered the place, that had something to do with the eccentric Italian families way of running it as well as the decor and food but it was the reason that Sophie Bingley was interested in the place.

She had every reason to be curious but it was an odd coincidence that those who worked at the restaurant were similarly interested in her.

Ziz who would normally only share this information with her best friends neither of whom would blab but she had underestimated, once again, the power of the Italian family, was also refusing to answer any of their questions or listen to gossip.

Everyone knew who was coming tonight and what exactly meant and she wanted to strangle the gossiping lot of them yet she still wasn't convinced that would actually shut up them up.

Still she couldn't do it without them; had never even thought of looking for another job and here was a time when Lizzie truly loved her job. It was the atmosphere of the food cooking combined with the buzz of the people she loved around her constantly moving.

"Ziz, eggs."

She grabbed a couple and passed them to her side simultaneously taking a pan off the ring to avoid the mushroom from burning and then shifted her hip sideways as an oven was opened.

A dish was about to go out and she wiped the corner of the dish where a series of sauce had fallen and then simultaneously mopped her brow. It had been a long shift and she had only been on an early shift having done the easier lunch hours. Still, she had been there since six.

That was the problem in this place; you were always working. She had wanted, she supposed to work like Monica from friends. Be a chef at a fancy restaurant but never actually go to work. Also staying amazingly think whilst she was six months pregnant during the last episodes would be nice.

Suddenly she was aware of what an old reference that was considering how long ago the show had stopped being made and then she remembered that episodes were repeated twice a day every single day and she didn't feel quite so old.

As she was sighing and relieving the tension in her legs that had been standing up for about ten hours straight the guests that the whole restaurant was talking about were arriving.

"What is this place?" Darcy stared in a mixture of faint horror and admiration that a place like this could exist.

"Wow it is amazing." Anne stared up at the ceiling where magnificent paintings adorned it similar to those found in Cathedrals or Opera houses.

"See I told you." Georgiana smiled. "God I hope they sit us on the corner, it's the best place to get a view.

"You still didn't tell me when you had been to this place?" Darcy sighed.

"I told you I had been here with a friend."

"Since when do any of your friends come out to a place like this?" He felt as though he should be suspicious of something but he wasn't sure why? Georgiana and he were close and he knew far more details than most would about her life which was why it was odd that she hadn't mentioned the restaurant; especially as it was so far away.

"Just because not all of us choose to eat at chain restaurants."

"Well I happen to like not getting food poisoning."

He knew this comment was unfair and would, much later, come to regret it and realise that he hadn't truly meant it.

Considering the fact that they were speaking in rather loud tones Anne quickly hushed both of her children who despite their ages and the fact as she often lamented they were not her little babies anymore still acted like it.

It was certainly an interesting restaurant. To most of the party it was an amazing restaurant. Far more interesting than your average chain or conventional restaurant but William Darcy only really seemed to like convention and norms.

There were items everywhere for some unknown reason. The floor was covered in mosaics and the walls filled with a variety of different colours but these could barely be seen under the various photos and memorabilia items. Lamps were fixed everywhere instead of standard overhead lighting. A pair of ballet pumps were hanging by the ceiling near Darcy's head and near Georgiana there was a giant statue of an elephant which had a bowel on its back that seemed to be containing a series of keys.

Because that was surely safe, thought Darcy and rolled his eyes only to jump back slightly at a 3D cherub that was pointing an arrow directly at him.

"Ahh and look who our lucky customer is." A waitress carrying a tray that was filled with an impossible number of drinks commented to her colleague.

"What?" He jumped back very aware that they were talking about him.

"Aphrodite's point. Whomever stands at that direct point," another waitress was pointing at his feet where a heart was made out in a mosaic patter, "Will fall madly in love with their one true soul mate tonight. Rumour has it she will be a strange and mysterious woman with a bewitching smile and enchanting eyes."

"What only men and lesbians stand at this point?" He grumbled but to his surprise and mild annoyance the second waitress merely laughed.

"That is that magic of Aphrodite. Only one customer is chosen per month and he is always of a certain....type. But he will be changed......"

This was bunkum, pure and complete horse crap and he was about to tell them and he hadn't liked what the waitress was suggesting when she paused.

"Tonight is a particularly special night." She pointed to the moon which coincidentally, was full.

"Ignore them." A male waiter standing behind the counter near them told them. "We used to have this extending further, it's only recently that we moved it back and the novelty hasn't quite worn off."

Charlie laughed loudly as did Sophie, Georgiana and Anne at the look on Darcy's face.

A much larger women came up, ready to chastise the waitress who quickly shuffled off.

"You should not mock Aphrodite's law. You know she may curse you."

"Trust me mother, I have already had that curse." He laughed at her and she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Well you know how I feel about that issue." Darcy noticed her jerk her hand in the direction of a door leading presumably to the kitchen.

"Trust me Mother I don't think there is anyone in a fifty mile radius who doesn't know your opinion."

"Sons," she gave an exasperated sigh aimed towards Sophie and Anne. "I'm sorry what with all this I haven't got your name. You did say you had booked?"

"Yes, under the name of Bingley."

"Oh." Her eyes widened and the man behind the counter quickly jumped out.

"I'll be your waiter tonight." He started to lead them to a table and sighing Darcy followed.

Grabbing his arm, Charlie held his friend back, "Look I know you have opinions but I would prefer it if you kept them to yourself, at least for tonight."

"No promises. I mean have you seen this place?"

Actually he was faintly surprised but not really pleasantly surprised to find out that it was far nicer than he had expected.

The starters were oddly appetising and the menus were far more varied than he would have guessed. When he had found out that the restaurant was a family run authentic Italian bistro type thing he had groaned. He had been expecting a more expensive variety of pasta dishes and pizza than the host of other chain restaurants that there were.

Except it wasn't.

And why on earth was he placed opposite the drawings of the staff?

Yes, it really was that type of place where some local artist on one of the walls had painted 'the family'.

It wouldn't take the IQ of Stephen Hawking as to who was at his direct eye level was aimed at and also how he felt about it. Maybe fate _was_ playing a part in this.

Well since Darcy is fairly mysterious let's just go with the word 'uncomfortable.'

That feeling was only about to increase.

"So why this restaurant Sophie?" Georgiana asked, "I mean I can see why you chose it, I loved it when I came here but how did you find out about it?"

"Well actually this is the place where Elizabeth who came to dinner the other day, works as a chef."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah," Sophie paused and decided to go for it as they had already finished their after dinner drinks. "The thing is we believe as she is actually related to us, ... well Charlie. She's his half sister."

No one was surprised all having their own secretive methods of finding out but all felt that others were expecting them to be surprised and so rather badly faked this.

George was about to say something but was quickly elbowed by his wife.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been but Sophie had been very fortunate with Georgiana asking this question with the fact that she had seen a jazz band set up and it now seemed that they were about to play meaning she no longer had to talk. Someone at the table had a problem with this and voiced it.

"I hate the way these sorts of places provide music as if the people who go there aren't intelligent enough to provide their own entertainment."

"I don't think that's what it is," Anne pointed out. "I'm sure they don't do it every night and it creates a nice ambiance. If I'm really lucky maybe your father will ask me to dance."

"Dance? I certainly don't think anyone will be dancing."George grumbled. "We're going to be going soon anyway."

"Actually someone already is." His daughter pointed out frowning in the direction of the band before which a small dance floor has been made by the moving of a few tables. "I think that's Elizabeth. Isn't it?"

As one the table turned and sure enough Elizabeth Gardiner was in a black dress her long hair curled far more than the last time falling down her back dancing with the very same waiter that had been serving them all evening.

Her dress fit her rather well Darcy thought and then wondered why on earth he had thought that. Obviously it fit her well, it was a dress. Such an odd phrasing, certainly not something that he would never write. Perhaps he meant that she had a nice body, but yet again that sounded strange coming from him.

"Oh. I thought she was working," Caroline pointed out. "I mean that doesn't seem very dedicated, it's still early and surely the restaurant goes on much later than this. I for one have eaten at eleven o'clock but then that was at for more reputable places such as the Ivy and La Caprice."

Nobody was impressed by the name dropping of these restaurants as they had all eaten at these types of places themselves.

"We should talk to her." Anne pointed out but just as she had Elizabeth looked over in their direction and started to make her way over to their table.

"Hi there, I didn't realise you were coming tonight." She was lying through her teeth but hopefully they wouldn't know that, she didn't want them to think she had been avoiding them. Which she of course had been doing. She turned to her dancing partner, "You should have told me."

"You were supposed to finish work at six," he pointed out.

Charlie looked at his watch seeing that it was now ten to nine and wondered how often that happened.

"Yes I suppose. Well I'm sorry that I've missed you it was just crazy here tonight."

Charlie had noticed earlier that it seemed especially busy for a week day.

"It was lovely to see you and I will see you soon." She made to leave but was suddenly interrupted by Charlie,

"Why don't you stay for coffee with us?"

Lizzie looked around the table at the series of empty coffee cups and thought for a moment too long as to what to say.

"I mean another cup of coffee." He laughed awkwardly.

"Charlie." His mother commented hinting that they had just been talking about how they really ought to be getting back.

Lizzie picked up on this and turned away from them to give them a little privacy. She decided to go out back and readjust herself. Her hair was far too curly for her liking but that was the consequence of wearing her hair in a tight bun for twelve hours.

When she got back out Georgiana was having a disagreement with her parents particularly her mother.

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because Charlie and William want to stay and you will only get in their way."

"Mu-um."

"Whining won't help Georgiana."

"We won't have enough room in the car with me."

"Actually we will, so let's go," she shuffled her out towards the door. "You boys have fun."

"Right." Darcy muttered under his breath aware that this didn't seem likely.

"It was lovely to meet you again Elizabeth and I will see you at the party tomorrow." Anne smiled at her and rolled her eyes at her still protesting daughter.

Caroline said nothing and George smiled as he passed her. Sophie kissed her on the cheek and said, "This is a really special place. Ring for directions for tomorrow if you need them. The boys are going to stay awhile if that's ok."

"It's fine."

Mentally she had been preparing for this all day and so smiled and sat down with them. At least she had her 'family' here with her if think went badly.

"The food is really great here, Lizzie, it seems like a lovely place to work."

As always with three people who didn't know each other well they inevitably ended talking about work. At first it was Elizabeth's as they were in her place of work but these things always seemed to lead back to Darcy. They were joined by the waiter that they'd had all evening who introduced himself in a slight Italian accent as Ziz'z good friend Michael. He joined just before the discussion was about to get pretty heated.

"So," Lizzie asked, "Do you work with your father?" she was rather fascinated by the idea of the two of them working together.

"No. We are in completely different departments."

"Oh."

"Is that common in newspapers?"

"What?"

She could tell that he didn't want to talk about this but felt like pushing him slightly. He was a journalist; he should be able to cope.

"Families working together?"

"No it's not particularly common or relevant."

"You don't see it as relevant? Surely some people are going think that he helped you get a job."

"Then some people haven't read my articles."

Wow, arrogant much? Honestly what was up with this man?

"I guess what I was saying is don't you see that people might think it was unfair?"

"Guess what? Life isn't fair. I mean isn't it a bit unfair that you work for a restaurant run by friends when there could be more talented chefs who haven't got a job because they don't know the owner."

"Darcy." Charlie groaned.

"More talented and able to put up with our family? God they'd have to be a mix between Joel Robuchon and Mother Teresa. You'll have to let me know when that happens. In general chefs aren't known to be patient. I mean Gordon Ramsey has the second highest number of Michelin stars but can you really see him putting up with this." He waved his hand around. "They're all fairly intolerable." Michael laughed coming to defence of his friend.

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"Oh come on Ziz. You are."

"I'm not."

"Are to."

"Because you're perfect?"

"She also doesn't like to be criticized." He joked with the guys.

"Hey," she poked him lightly on the arm, "If you want to eat for the next month then you had better be quiet."

He sighed. "Unfortunately she knows how to bribe me."

They laughed.

This was why she loved Michael. No, not in that way although it had been a possibility and more than a possibility in the eyes of a lot of the restaurant's staff.

It was the way he made everything easier and kept the conversation flowing. She felt far more relaxed with him around, as did most people.

Charlie noticed this. "You know you two seem really close. You're not dating?"

"No as much as his mother would wish it."

"Oh god would she love it." Michael groaned.

"No in truth we've just known each other for so many years now."

"It's never come up?" Charlie was very curious.

"No Ziz's love of food stops all relationship."

"Sorry?" she turned to him eyebrows raised.

"I'm just saying that you have so many rules involving food and men. And you're always working here and you have to admit there is a whole series of very strange hours. It's not like you would give it up either."

"Why would I have to?"

"If you got pregnant?"

She laughed. "I think that is certainly a long way away, unless you know something I don't?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You have rules involving food?" Darcy queried certain that this was not normal.

"Well no..." she stopped abruptly. "Yes I suppose I have. I just would have to date someone who appreciated food and valued it."

"Food is that important to you?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean it is pretty much my whole world because of this job but I suppose it's pretty valuable to society. I mean I'm not the only one who values it. Think how many cookery books are published, most celebrity chefs have at least three. And then there are all the programs, entire television channels are devoted to food. I mean food is the thing that keeps us alive and I don't know.... I think that if it's done right it can be almost an art form. Sorry," she smiled. "it's just that it really matters to me and anyway a really good plated salad certainly looks better than some modern art."

There was an appreciative chuckle and Lizzie blushed slightly realising she had become quite carried away.

Darcy did think this but also couldn't help admire the way her eyes shone when she talked about what she loved doing. It was rare to see that passion. Still it was for _food_, so how could anyone trust her judgement?

From this, what was left of the evening went quickly and pretty soon the pair was going. She was glad of this not for any particular reason to do with Charlie and Darcy although _he _was beginning to annoy her. She was merely glad because she was looking forward to a nice long bath with a muscle relaxer.

Goodbyes were said and everyone divided their separate ways.

They were shrugging on their coats just as she was leaving the entrance and once again, (why was this becoming a habit with her?), she overheard another conversation.

"You never told me how you're works going? I got a semi pissed off email from you pretty late the other day. Of course I say semi pissed but they all come across like that."

"I've been put on a features rotation. For some reason it's the editors 'fun' decision to get everyone to write a series of comments articles which may or may not be published."

"You get paid extra?"

"No. It's to practice old skills that we were taught at basic university level in case we need them again. Despite the fact that this paper is known for it's highly skilled staff that specialize in particular areas."

"So why do it? Surely it's wasting time."

Darcy made quotation marks with his fingers " 'Because due to the particularly difficult working climate that we are currently in which it will only increase due to the ever growing popularity of online journalism and the decrease in newspapers and the increasing interest in the study of journalistic areas at a higher level.' Basically more people are learning to be journalist for less jobs."

"So this guy is actually trying to help, by keeping your skills fresh?"

"It's a waste of time, Charlie."

It probably did seem that way to him but Charlie had been one of these people who brought in the new initiatives and knew that they were designed for good reasons.

"Right. So what is your issue on?"

"It's based on a whole abortion and adoption issue based on some of the recent changes in the laws. It'll never be published."

"That's no reason to not bother."

"Yes it is."

"I'm sorry but to me it sounds like you can't seem to do it not that you don't want to."

"Fine, I am struggling to get the right opinions, the only ones I seem to be able to get are male and on an issue like this I think it's important to get a female viewpoint. And the quotes people give you? I mean really, you think I'm going to print three pages of bollocks? Normally in politics you can never get them to say enough."

Lizzie was aware of what the problem was. Darcy had to be the best and wasn't that good at this style.

She realised that she would never admit it if she had the same problem and then with a worrying feeling she realised that they were actually more alike than she had thought.

"I know why don't you ask Lizzie?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean you need another opinion and I thought you wanted a female one so why not ask her?"

"Please like I'm not going to get a biased comment. I want something intelligent sounding and I have to many anti-abortion quotes."

"Ok, I just thought that having someone who had been through it might be interesting."

The door closed and they left, luckily enough for Darcy. Lizzie was fuming. How dare the man assume what she thought about these issues just because she was adopted?

She had never and hoped she would never be in a situation where she would have to seriously think about issues like that but she did feel that mostly a woman had the right to choose. It wasn't always appropriate and of course she was very grateful to anyone who gave their child to the adoption system but it was still a flawed system.

She had lots of opinions on all sorts of things and the fact that Darcy was so bone headed to not recognize that or worse assume that he already knew the answer.

She hated when people assumed these things because it was the single fact that they seemed to think they were more intelligent than you.

**The restaurant is based on this amazing place Sarastro in Dury Lane London. More drama to come in the goodbye party and we finally get Jane!**


	5. People at Parties

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They really do mean so much to me. **

_The only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about. Oscar Wilde. _

_If you can't say anything nice, come sit next to me. _

So...... So......... Right............

Yes Ziz, lose your mind just before a big schmancy party.

Why could she not think?

Why did she think, that in this present state of mind that she was going to get an answer?

Honestly what on earth was she going to wear?

Honestly why did it seem that her wardrobe ate anything that it was appropriate when she had a big occasion to go to.

So it was a leaving party. So that meant...dress?

"Yes."

"......No."

"For godsake pick something," That voice was there in her ear.

Oh crap. It was hours away and there was only person she could think to call whilst having this mini crises.

After several rings a bleary 'hello?' was pronounced and Lizzie not allowing her time to answer, just spoke quickly into the phone.

"Jane? I'm screwed. Help please." The phone was tucked under her chin and she was frantically shoving hangers from side to side of her wardrobe.

"God, Ziz do you know what time it is?"

"Do you know how long I have been up panicking?"

"Ok, ok what do you mean? Tell me what's happening?"

"How long have you got?"

"Well it is a Saturday....... I guess I could come over."

"Could you?"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."

Ten minutes was a long time for Ziz when she had three cups of coffee and during this time she tried another outfit on and changed her mind, made another cup of coffee and then decided that wasn't healthy and so poured it away, washed it up and cleared her draining board.

Jane, on seeing the frantic state Lizzie was in, realised that it was going to be a long morning.

The two were close and so Jane knew all about her search for her father and all that had happened with that but Lizzie had neglected to mention the party.

"So it's a big deal?"

"Well I suppose....I mean all her friends and family will be there."

"Do they know about you?"

"No...."

"Do you think that they will tell them?"

"Um." Would they? Would everyone be talking about her at this party? Did she want people to know?

Jane could see the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm sure. You said Charlie was nice."

"Yes he is." She stopped thinking her present thoughts for a moment to mention something that had occurred to her recently. "You know it's strange but when we were talking last night I could just imagine him being exactly you're type."

Jane laughed. "I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Oh well, there goes my great big romantic plan. Just think we could have been sisters." She spoke in an exaggerated girly voice.

"Because we're not close enough as it is?"

"Nope." The light moment was over and once again Lizzie was focusing on what she was going to wear. "Anyway I might need to go through your wardrobe. I was thinking about wearing that blue-green dress of yours."

"Blue-green dress?"

"Yeah the one you bought in Spain."

"Oh, right. Sure. That would look good on you. And I think that we're pretty damn close if you can describe items in my wardrobe and know where I bought it from."

"You can probably do that with mine. Shall we go?"

"Sure. I'm just going to pop to the toilet."

It suddenly occurred to Elizabeth that it was all very well to know what she was going to wear but that didn't matter if you didn't know where you were going. Panicking about clothes was easier than focusing on the actual event.

She picked up her phone and dialled the number for Charlie.

Except her half brother wasn't picking up his mobile. Hopefully he would be at home.

He was but he didn't give her directions but instead offered to pick her up and drive her.

"But how would I get home?"

"I could drive you."

Ziz was unsure as to going all that way with someone she didn't know too well. Then she was unsure as to why she was unsure. Was it because she didn't trust him?

No, it couldn't be. Maybe it was just the fact that she didn't want to inconvenience him. After justifying that was the cause of her hesitation she told him so.

"No, no it's no problem."

"Yes but it's a long way and not fair on you."

"Well I'm actually in your area a little later on picking some things up so it would be no hassle."

"Still, there is later on and it would mean that you wouldn't be able to drink." It would also mean that she couldn't bail early.

"I actually have some things I have to talk to you about."

Possibly the most ominous sentence in the English language.

"Ok. Shoot."

"Um," Charlie paused. "This is something that I necessarily want to talk about on the phone."

"Oh."

She was aware that whatever the conversation that he was planning to have with her was about, he would probably want to have it before that evening.

"Well how close to me are you going to be? We could meet for coffee."

"I'm going to be over in Chiddingfield."

"Oh, that is close. So yeah why don't I meet you there at Costas say three o clock?"

"Sounds good."

*******

It is an odd and curious thing that when a person feels ready and prepared this is when things will go catastrophically wrong.

Elizabeth Gardiner had been panicking all morning and now that she was finally breathing normally, her heart rate steady and her palms dry that was when things were going wrong.

And as with most things in her life it involved Giordano family. There had been a problem with the lunch menu and she was needed to go in except now it meant that she was running dangerously close to the three o'clock deadline for meeting Charlie.

Sighing she rang Jane who agreed once again to help her out.

Oddly enough the organised person was running late but the casual relaxed person was early. Charlie had been sitting at a swiftly grabbed table and was deciding whether or not to order yet when a young woman approached him.

"Hello?"

A young woman was approaching him. Of course he had been chat up by a woman before but not in this sort of situation as they were normally drunk. She certainly didn't seem the type... too shy to try. The pretty, sweet and slightly angelic type. Or maybe it was the blonde hair that gave this effect, almost radiant blonde.

"Are you Charlie?"

"Yes?" he didn't know why he had questioned it.

"Sorry Ziz is running a little late, she can't get hold of you and I was nearby so I came to tell you that."

"Oh. Oh yeah I dropped my phone in a glass of orange juice the other day it hasn't been working and I've been using my old phone."

"Orange juice?" She was curious.

"Yeah I know." He shrugged. "Sorry what did you say your name was?

"Jane. Anyway I should go. She should be here in about fifteen minutes." She turned.

"Wait." For some reason he had stood up as if to stop her. "Stay."

"Uh well," she looked at her watch, "I really ought to get going."

"And leave me here on my own?" he made his eyes go wide and smiled at her hopefully.

If she didn't know any better it was almost like he was flirting with her.

Charlie was aware of this to and was unsure if this would be deemed as inappropriate. In theory he was flirting with his little sister's best friend.

That was just so weird to say.

Jane, for unknown reasons did decide to stay. They had been talking for awhile and bonding well when suddenly Charlie blurted out,

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" He paused but not for long enough to give her a chance to respond. "How is Lizzie dealing with all this?"

"Uh, I think she's ok. I mean, I don't really know. I suppose she's never dealt with this situation before and I suppose no one she knows has. It's strange territory for her and she slightly confused. "

"Right. Yeah. I get that feeling."

Jane smiled. "For what it's worth she's said that you've all been really lovely."

"That's good. We'd all say the same about her."

They smiled at each other again but Jane had the odd feeling that they were not merely smiling over Elizabeth. Perhaps the girl had been right after all.

"Is she worried about tonight?" Charlie broke her out of her reverie.

"Yes, I think she's worried about what other people might think of her."

Charlie nodded. "I needed to talk to her about that."

"You're not going to announce publicly her connections to your family are you?" This was what Lizzie feared the most.

"No. It's actually more of the opposite. I was hoping, if she didn't mind, that we wouldn't tell anyone just yet or at least not announce it."

Part of him wanted to protect Lizzie from what was bound to be vicious comments but he also wanted to protect himself.

"I think she was counting on that as well."

Jane took a sip of her drink but very nearly spat it out when Charlie added "You should come tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah, you should come. I mean it's a great big event and it would make Lizzie feel more comfortable."

"I don't think so. I mean I don't know anyone, it wouldn't be right."

"You know Elizabeth. You now know me."

"Uh."

Jane was saved from answering by the arrival of the girl herself with another guest.

"Jane!" There was a cry from the large Italian woman whom Lizzie was standing behind.

"Mamma Giordana." She smiled weakly at the loud Italian.

Maria Giordana the owner of the restaurant and Michael Giordana's mother threw her arms around the young girl. "It's been so long! You must come see me soon."

"Of course. I'm sorry but I must be going now."

"Si! Of course, of course you are always so busy," Maria lamented loudly. "I don't know where you find the time." She turned dramatically to the window. "There's Father James. I must talk to him." With considerable grace given her size she manoeuvred her way through the tables and out the door, ready to catch the priest.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie sighed. "She needed a lift into town and you know...."

"You can't say no to Mamma Giordana. Believe me, I know. I must be going."

"We'll see you tonight." Charlie nodded to her.

"What?" Lizzie's head flicked between the pair.

"Jane's coming to the party."

"You are?"

"Um."

"Yes, she is. We'd love to have you both."

"Right. Uh, I guess I could get a lift with you Ziz?"

"Sure, great." Lizzie was pleased with this idea. "Watch out for all the Giordanas out there."

"Will do." Jane laughed and left.

Charlie watched her go. "What was that about?"

"Oh the family all adore Jane. And, well they always try to interfere."

"Why?" Although he had to confess he could see why people would find her adorable.

"Well she used to waitress there and pick up all sorts of shifts."

"But she left four years ago."

"Four years?"

"Yeah she told me that she left when she'd officially finished university."

"Oh. Yeah she did." There was a pause. "I just hadn't realised that it had been that long ago."

"So was she an amazing waitress?"

"What? Oh no she dated a cousin there."

"A cousin of hers.....?"

"Not hers. No, see there's the immediate family, the extended family and then the various cousins. It's hard to keep track."

"So is she still dating him?" Please say no, please say no, Charlie's own little voice whispered in his ear.

"No, god no. They literally dated for about a month before he revealed that he thought he was gay. He had wanted to make sure before he told the family."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't pretty let's say. I mean they didn't throw him out but there was a lot of wailing and 'what am I going to do for grandchildren?' type comments.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean his mother was a very strict catholic and she didn't still speak to him for a long time and is still trying to except it. But it was uncomfortable for awhile."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah but the odd thing was Jane didn't care. I mean she wasn't really interested in him and had always wondered if he was gay. They're still friends actually."

"Do the family know that?"

"Yes, but Jane is of course the victim, poor sweet innocent girl." She put on an exaggerated Italian voice and rolled her eyes. "It is of course ridiculous but you become used to that around here."

He laughed. They then went on briefly to discuss when they would tell people about Elizabeth's connection to the family.

After this there were more family stories shared, mostly about the restaurant and the people who work there.

Charlie couldn't stop laughing whilst these stories were shared as well as giving details of a few embarrassing incidents of his own.

For some reason he could get used to this sort of place and these people.

*******

Unlike his half sister. She was sure that she would never get used to these people. Oh sure, Sophie and Charlie were lovely and George, Anne and Georgiana seemed very nice but she still wasn't comfortable around Caroline or Darcy.

The party wasn't a disaster. No, that was far too strong a word but Lizzie would always remember it as not having the best of times.

Sure, it was very nice, great food, decorations, music and interesting guests.

But by the end of the evening Lizzie was exceptionally grateful that Jane was there even if she didn't get to talk to her a lot. No, Jane being the social butterfly that she was flittered around the room talking to each guest with all the ease and charm of someone who had been born to do this.

Lizzie hovered around the room, always at the edge of a circle of people never quite joining in but hearing odd snippets moving around the room with all the grace of a frightened rabbit.

Admittedly she'd had some good moments, Sophie had introduced her to some friends as "Charlie's very talented Chef Friend who is an amazing cook" and she's received some potential clients for her catering business that she did on the side, when time allowed her to.

But then she also overheard Caroline muttering about her dress and hair and then later what was perhaps more worrying was that always seemed to be a pair of eyes on her, the gaze or rather glare following her round the room.

Blushing, and feeling self conscious she originally tried to avoid the mysterious William Darcy but once she saw him staring at her from the other side of the room whilst she was getting a drink she decided a different tactic.

By getting exceptionally close to him, then he would have to hide his staring and would probably stop. His eyes would stop searching the room for her and then she could get away from the hideous man.

However by getting close to him it also meant that she was near him and could therefore hear what he was saying. Apparently the man didn't know how to keep an opinion to himself.

The first were a series of negative moans about her to Charlie which were responded by a snappish;

"Will, I have just found out that I have a sister, can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am but only if she's the real deal. I mean can't you just get a DNA test done? You two don't exactly look alike."

This conversation had annoyed her but not as much as the one that she had overheard later to another man who had been introduced to her as another school friend of both Charlie and Darcy.

"I mean god how tacky can you get, just showing up at the door, especially with his widow there. What was she hoping would happen that she would be welcomed into open arms?"

"I hardly think that she meant it like that."

"There would have been far better ways to do it. She's so clearly got an ulterior motive otherwise why would she introduce her friend to him. They're both playing him."

It wasn't until much later that she realised he was deliberately making sure that she was overhearing almost as if he was trying to warn her off.

She supposed that people would always try to get involved in things that weren't their business and Darcy seemed like he would be the President of this club.

********

Actually he had never been president of any club, wasn't the type of person to mingle with people in that way. He liked being in charge but had always been too busy to run trivial little clubs. He had been Editor of his University's paper and on the rugby team but never a 'President.'

Maybe it was because Presidents had to go to welcoming parties and he just wasn't that sort of person.

He had been looking forward to this party mainly just for the idea of getting rid of Caroline but now she wasn't going back to France and Elizabeth Gardiner had arrived.

There was something so strange about that girl and for some reason her general being just seemed to annoy him.

It wasn't really her, well much. He just felt that he couldn't trust her. Maybe it was the way she spoke, or acted or looked.

She certainly looked.... good.

Did she? He looked again and decided that it no, she didn't actually. 'Ok' was perhaps the better word. The dress was sufficient but by no means anything special.

And she smelt weird.

He smiled to himself slightly, now he realised just how infantile he sounded. However there was a curious scent about her.

Every time she had passed him he had caught a whiff of the stuff and each time it had added to his intrigue.

It was some form of perfume for certain but not on that he knew well.

What was that perfume? Why did it matter so much?

Sure, smell had always been important to him. After a series of eye infections as a child there was a fear that there was an underlying condition that could one day cause him to be blind and after spending many days wearing a variety of eye patches he had learnt to value the most unappreciated of the senses.

He couldn't really define it and he didn't know why he was bothering to. It was just so....strong and he had always been able to recognize smells.

Oh, well she was just some inconsequential girl and he was sure that once he had convinced Charlie to get a DNA test then she would be out of his hair once and for all.

What he didn't realise was that if he continued to talk like that about her and being so hostile about her then he might just succeed in separating certain people.

**I'm trying not to stereotype the family and I hope any Italian readers aren't offended as Italy is one of my favourite countries. They are only based on an actual Italian family I know. **

**Things will speed up soon and will have some more dynamics as I know this chapter was weak. **

**I'm coming up with a lot of ideas and I'm actually considering continuing In the End by making Elizabeth live, I'm just not sure. **

**These are the (slightly) re-done versions, I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, Friday at the absolute latest. **


	6. The annoying qualities of men

_It is absurd to divide people people into good or bad. People are either charming or tedious- Oscar Wilde. _

Some people are born odious, some people achieve odiousness and some people have odiousness thrust upon them.

Originally phrased by the great William Shakespeare, then re-adapted by Joseph Heller, it was now being stolen by Elizabeth Gardiner to describe Paul Collins who'd had the great misfortune to receive all three of these gifts.

Catholic, Italian, and Rich he was everything that the Giordanas would want for anyone of their daughters and that included Ziz as an extended family member. The personality trait or rather label that the family tended not to include was that he was an obnoxious arse.

Now Lizzie knew that she was judgemental and perhaps not the most patient of people but honestly the man was so infuriating.

He had always been this way but she had found that he had grown considerably worse since his last visit to the family.

Of course there were specific things that she could pin point him doing wrong, but there were so many.

It was the way that he insisted on calling her Elizabeth even after she had repeatedly told him all the other names that she preferred. She hated the way he pronounced Elizabeth like it was a foreign word he couldn't quite get the hang of.

It was also the way that he smacked his lips together and chewed with his mouth open and even though he always seemed to be shovelling food in his mouth he still managed to completely monopolize the conversation.

Then again, he seemed to monopolize everything. He always ordered for women at restaurants and Ziz had grown accustomed to this with the older male generation whilst in Italy but certainly not when he was ordering of a menu that she had helped to devise.

Chauvinistic and misogynistic are strong words but honestly the man was this and such a bigot to top it off. He expressed his opinions on everything loudly no matter how ridiculous they were.

Honestly, when three weeks after that terrible night he had pronounced that she was now a 'little orphan' and that it 'must be part of god's big plan as He never gives us more than we can handle' , he had also told her not to be sad as they were 'obviously in a better place' she had wanted to take her largest rolling pin and shove it somewhere.

Actually she had looked round her kitchen and imagined all the way she could cause serious damage to him. These ideas varied from locking him in the industrial freezer and putting it on super power, to throwing him in the steam cleaner or shoving his hand in a blender.

Now she was regretting why she hadn't done any of this.

Paul Collins was a man who during a casual discussion of the Harry Potter films would announce that considering the lead actor was an atheist he was probably going to hell so how could anyone enjoy those ghastly pass offs for supposed entertainment?

And this was the man who was supposedly going to 'rescue' Elizabeth from the terrible tragedy of having to work particularly in a nasty little _restaurant _and sweep her away to Italy where she could do the far more fulfilling task of raising the eight children he planned to have.

Apparently it no longer mattered that she didn't consider herself a Catholic, he was bound to convert her, after all she was a women and they were easily led, didn't original sin and Eve prove that? Anyone even he couldn't it was a condition of Catholic marriage that children were raised Catholic so it didn't matter anyway.

It honestly made Elizabeth consider announcing the fact that she was a lesbian, who frequently practiced Wicca and didn't believe in having children as it was selfish given the economic and global warming situation the world was in.

Except that there was nothing that she could say especially considering the fact that Mama Giordana had invited her to this meal especially and was smiling warmly at her, hinting with her eyes across the table.

It would break her heart and Lizzie felt that she owed this woman so much.

It was so annoying that she had met perfectly charming Charlie who she had felt was perfect for Jane so was not setting that girl up. It was also exceptionally annoying that Maria Giordana felt that she owed it to Sarah Gardiner to look out for her daughter especially as Ziz had no family who would ensure that she married well.

Not that Sarah cared about things like that. But she supposed that Robert Gardiner would have got a kick out of meeting Paul merely for some comedy.

"I've always felt that names are so important, wouldn't you agree E-liz-abe-th?"

She jumped slightly at being addressed as such, she hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation, lost in recollections of the past.

"Um yes of course. Were you named after anything?"

Let's keep him talking, then that way you won't have to think too much, she thought taking another large sip of her red wine.

He puffed out his chest, "I was named after the rock that Jesus built his church on."

She frowned, "Wasn't that Peter?"

He almost clapped his hands in glee, "Yes of course but my mother always felt the since he denied Christ's existence three times at the moment when he was most needed that she ought to name me Paul. Are you very religious?" He had never picked up this vibe from her before.

"Um."

In truth she had no idea what she believed. She was also aware of how incredibly stupid that sounded so chose not to tell people that.

"What church do you go to?" He interrupted before she could think of an answer.

"Um."

"Ahh, my poor Elizabeth doesn't get the opportunity to go to church, she is always working, never has the time. She needs to simplify her life. If only you didn't keep her working so hard," Maria jabbed her husband.

Frederico Girodana sighed not interested in explaining the business of running a restaurant to his wife, yet again.

"Yes, I think we all need to simplify our lives. I have found this particularly true in England, the pace of life is so fast, it is much slower in Italy."

Lizzie groaned internally for what felt like the millionth time. She did not need to simplify her life; she needed to actually have the ability to enjoy herself whilst she was off from work.

That certainly wasn't going to happen tonight.

****************

"Ziz is being set up!" Childish chanting was coming from both Michael and Jane. "Ziz is in lurve! Ohh, ohh, ohh." Michael continued this whilst Jane made kissing noises behind him.

They were sitting in the kitchen picking off bits of leftovers whilst Ziz was busy preparing for the next day's busy work schedule.

"Shut up! It's not fair. What am I going to do?"

"Just ignore him, it'll be fine." Jane soothed her seeing that she was getting upset.

"Or you could come up with some amazing devious plan to get rid of him once and for all." This was a typical suggestion from Michael. .

"Yeah but I think the police are getting suspicious after the last time that happened."She scrunched up her nose. "Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always the one that's set up?"

"Because they've given up on me and Jane can clearly get her own men. This family is also not going to be overly keen on setting me up with a man."

Ziz groaned.

"Besides you work too hard and too long to get a man on your own." Jane rolled her eyes as she did a rather bad Italian accent and waved her hands in exasperation.

"I hate you both."

"Well it's a good thing that you'll soon have a new husband to love instead."

Ziz went pale at the thought and also at the smell of some dodgy guacamole that she had asked a junior chef to throw out days ago.

"Michael that's mean." Ziz was hopeful that Jane was sticking up for her but then she added, "He'll be her fiancé for awhile at least."

"Have you forgotten all of your Catholic roots, child? It certainly won't be a long engagement; the poor boy is obviously desperate to lose his virginity."

There was cruel laughter from the pair and they suddenly found a pair of dish clothes being thrown at them.

"Aww Ziz." Jane wiped soap suds out of her eyes.

"Keep it up and I'll be holding your head under water."

*********

But by the end of the week she would be wanting Jane to hold her head under water.

She was actually having dreams involving it.

Every night she found that she wasn't sleeping well. It was either a case of being too hot or cold or there being light outside or noise of anything. She was always waking up with the sheets twisted around her. Normally she could cope with the odd hours; certainly she had never struggled with it as a student but now nothing worked.

The junior chef that she had yelled at about the guacamole had quit suddenly so everyone was suddenly working more and she was able to use this as an excuse.

Charlie would also be a perfect excuse for avoidance except for the fact that he too was busy and a certain someone always seemed to be around him.

A certain someone always seemed to be around her and Lizzie was unsure as to how she would rather spend time with, Collins or Darcy.

She wished that there was something that would get rid of the both of them in one foul swoop.

She knew that she would always have to see Darcy around and that Collins would be gone soon but this knowledge was of little comfort.

Maybe she was the one who ought to get away. Go travelling or maybe spend some time in Giordana's beloved Italy; she certainly knew enough people there.

No, now is not the time to be doing this, she reminded herself. You just found yourself your family, you're looking for your roots and you want to go running off? Seriously?

It certainly would be tempting, wasn't that what she did when things didn't go her way? But she would have to stand up and fight and tell Collins what she thought of him.

Just not today.

It wasn't cowardice just merely the fact that there was no point in picking a fight when he was still supposed to be staying for another three days. Especially as he hadn't been pestering her or following her round asking her on a date, well much.

The rest of the week would go quickly she was sure, then Collins would be gone, they would have a new chef, Michael's brother and his family were visiting and she had some time booked off.

She would relax and everything would be fine.

Maybe it was just the waiting for the dreaded post result amongst all the other things that were due to arrive soon.

Punching her pillow she turned over and pulled her face mask over her eyes.

********

Some people might call it fate, some might call it karma, some coincidence. Others would say that given the circumstances it was bound to happen.

They, being Charlie and Lizzie had both agreed, wanted blood tests to confirm what they felt they already knew and had them taken a couple of weeks ago.

Maybe it was the influence of what Darcy had sad, maybe it was just knowing for certain, maybe because Charlie already felt this massive sense of responsibility towards Lizzie and wanted to know if it was programmed into him by this DNA.

Whatever the reasons, they had taken the test to quench these doubts.

It had.

Officially, on paper, in the very document Charlie was clutching in his hands after waiting two weeks to receive it, everything had been confirmed; they were half brother and sister.

It was odd seeing it written there. They both knew it, so it shouldn't make a difference. Yet it seemed to.

Part of Lizzie wanted to grab the piece of paper and rush up to William Darcy and wave in his face.

Instead she and Charlie decided that they should go for a celebratory coffee. She was lucky that it was in that grey area where drinking alcohol was still slightly frowned on and so people felt that it would only be right to suggest that they have coffee. This was good as she was meeting someone later and she guessed that it would not be the greatest time to introduce Charlie.

The only difficult issue was that she was meeting both men in the same place, the bloody restaurant. Not that she didn't love the place but sometimes she'd had enough of it. Charlie for reasons unbeknown to her was fascinated with the place and so she'd shrugged her shoulders and agreed.

Still, it was bound to be fine. She'd always thought that she'd worried too much and she needed to stop doing that.

It would all be ok.

Except of course for the purpose of dramatic licence there would be no point in including this little vignette if something hadn't happened.

It had all been going fine, the Giordana family had left them pretty much to themselves. I say pretty much because of course they could never leave anyone completely alone. And, yes, she was a little biased but it was her personal opinion that Italians made the best cup of coffee.

No, it was going perfectly well when she'd decided to pop quickly to the toilet and had ended up having a quick conversation with Sophia, a waitress who had been to visit the rest of the family in Italy.

She was concerned, after looking at her watch and seeing how long she had been talking, about how Charlie was doing sitting on his own when she was told that he had been talking to someone else the whole time.

It was just as she was going back into the eating area when he worst fears were confirmed; her eyes widening when she saw who Charlie had been talking to all this time.

"Ahh here's my sister now, Lizzie meet Ben."

"um."

"I don't think so mate." The mate was added with such force in a way that only certainly people from certain countries in certain tones can pull off. He stood up to his full height, deliberately looking intimidating.

Lizzie felt herself go red. Her head flipped from the two men watching and waiting to see what would happen.

Bloody Fate.

**Yes, I know, it was sort of a meh chapter but at least Darcy has been proven wrong! They're related. To all who asked she will be giving him a little piece of her mind. I'll try to reply to you soon. **

**Was going to go on longer but felt that a short tying in chapter updated quickly was better than nothing especially as I haven't updated recently. And all will be explained soon.**

**And thank God it's the Easter hols in three days!**

**I just needed to write a brief moment to show the restlessness that Lizzie is feeling. She has been through quite a lot recently. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, it makes me so happy and makes the awfulness of double physic exams bearable, which is saying a hell of a lot! All warm and fuzzy feelings inside. **


	7. Cheaper than Therapy

_They say blood is thicker than water. Maybe that's why we battle our own with more energy and gusto than we would ever expend on strangers- David Asseal_

_Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about. Trey Parker and Matt Stone._

"What?" Charlie frowned and looked at her, shrugging.

"Uh, Charlie maybe I should um explain things."

"Liz?" Ben turned to her still with that hard look in his eyes.

"Well, Charlie this is my brother Ben," she emphasised these words hoping that this would jog his memory of the stories she had told him, "And Ben, remember how I was talking about finding out where I came from? Well I found a family," she was very careful to avoid using the word 'my' "and Charlie is my brother, well half brother."

She shifted the weight of her foot from one to the other and tucked her hair behind her ear merely so that she could have something to do. It also gave her an opportunity to avoid their gazes.

"You know what, Liz, I think you and I need to have a little talk." Ben was starring only at his sister and then rather roughly, in Charlie's opinion pulled her over to the side.

Unsure what to do and how his help might be taken Charlie hovered where he was. He was stuck between helping Lizzie and leaving the pair to it.

He decided that he would stay close enough so that if there was a problem- this Ben guy certainly looked angry enough- he would be around.

*

***

*

It was a good thing that Elizabeth wasn't a concert pianist. Oddly enough cooking involves many of the similar skills but it is a very different matter when it has to be done in front of an audience.

For instance her timing clearly sucked, the fact that Ben was there was an obvious implication of this.

Or maybe it was her arrangements.

But clearly the skill that she desperately needed to develop was her improvisation.

"Ben," she cried loudly throwing her arms around him, "You're early."

He didn't move but pushed her away from him.

"So I see you went ahead and found your proper family then?" His voice was bitter.

"It wasn't like that." She had always known this would be a difficult conversation.

"How could you just go ahead and do that?"

He had ignored her and just stormed ahead.

"Look, it was just something that I needed to do. I know that you're upset but really you shouldn't be. It was just my decision to make."

"You completely went behind my back!"

"Look to be frank; it's actually nothing to do with you. I just had to find out." These were the wrong words as so many words spoken in the heat of anger tend to be.

"Oh yeah I suppose, I'm not you're biological brother. Just the guy that you lived with the majority of your life," he sneered in her face.

"You're being a child."

"I'm being a child? I'm not the one who's going around trying so desperately to fit in with anyone that she's looking for any family to hold onto."

"Ok. I understand that you're angry but let's not be stupid."

"No, no of course not. Being stupid would be going around involving strangers in our lives because we think somehow we're involved with them."

Ben almost seemed to be getting more and more angry with her; this had always been such a difficult issue with both of them.

"Ben." Lizzie was certainly hot headed, both siblings were but now would be the worst possible time to let her temper get the better of her. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk this through. You can tell me all about what you've been doing."

"Don't try and make up for the fact that you've betrayed us. We both said we would never do that, that we didn't need anyone to replace our proper parents and now you've gone and done that."

In the same way that best friends know the exact week spots and how to pick at them in a way that will hurt their friends the most, the same can be said of siblings.

Despite outward appearances the argument had been proceeding in a relatively polite manner, for an argument but given Ben's last comment the fur was truly about to fly.

"For fuck sakes Ben!" Lizzie no longer cared that they were in a public place, one in which she worked. "It's not like that and you know it! Just because you and I have made a different decision and because you can no longer control me...."

"Control you? I wasn't trying to control you...."

In the heat of the moment neither of them had noticed who had arrived and was making his way towards them. Actually even if he had noticed him; Ben wouldn't know who Darcy was.

Ready to meet Charlie who apparently had some news, Darcy had arrived and was suddenly aware of a very large big man yelling at Elizabeth.

He didn't seem to care or notice that she was giving as good as she was getting; all he seemed to notice was how large and in her face he seemed to be.

Somewhere a faint voice in his head told him that this wasn't fair. Another voice chipped in, adding that he ought to be the one to make it fair.

It was only right, surely, to protect Elizabeth.

Not that you feel you should help her because I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you thinking like that about her.

It is merely a matter of chivalry, something that must be done. He began to make his way over to the pair who were still fuming at each other. Except his thoughts were on Elizabeth not her companion.

"Look I don't know exactly what's going on." He went to lay his hand on the man, not a move he would normally make, "But don't you think you're being a bit harsh here."

The man turned to him and stared before shaking his head at Elizabeth and walking off.

Expecting her to be grateful or at least respond, Darcy turned to smile at her in what he thought was a simple way of saying hello but what she saw as a smug response that meant, 'you're welcome.'

She certainly wasn't going to thank him. "My God do you always have to interfere with everything? Honestly, this has nothing to do with you, why are you even here?"

She was still angry and annoyed and this comment wasn't completely aimed at him but she was still infuriated. And rather embarrassed.

Darcy turned, saw Charlie and threw his hands up into the air, "What the hell is her problem?"

*

****

*

Right now Elizabeth Gardiner's problem was her brother Ben as one might have guessed from the restaurant scene. He was only home for a short while and she didn't want there to be problems but honestly sometimes he was the most annoying man on earth!

Now, now be fair to your brother Elizabeth, she could hear her mother's voice gently chastising her, William Darcy is the most annoying man on the earth.

She had done the sensible thing and rung her brother and she and Kristen had talked for awhile but it was still too early for Ben to pick up the phone. Kristen had claimed he was sleeping and adjusting to being back home but Lizzie knew that whilst this may be partially true it wasn't the whole story. Ben was always difficult after he came home and she knew this was why he had blown up at her. He would never normally shout like that.

It didn't matter anyway, she had as always work to do.

The hours had always been unfair but as she was raiding the fridge at two o'clock in the morning, she realised that maybe she needed a new direction. Or at least look at working somewhere she didn't have to book a Saturday night off months in advice.

Thinking of Ben reminded her of the fact that she needed to talk to Charlie and explain what had happened.

He had called once to leave a very awkward message on her answering phone and it wasn't intentional but she had taken a while to call him back.

This time they had arranged to meet in Charlie's neck of these words. Maybe it wasn't deliberate or maybe it was just Charlie trying to avoid another incident.

She wasn't sure what she and Charlie were going to talk about. Sure, the whole Ben incident was bound to come up but it sounded like something more.

*

******

*

It certainly seemed that way. Charlie was acting very erratically; she could feel leg twitching up and down under the table.

Yet, he still hadn't asked about Ben and so she in her usual fashion decided to just jump right in there.

"So I'm sorry about Ben. The timing was awful I know."

"Um right, yeah. No, it was fine. These things happen. Ben is your older brother?"

"Yeah."

"But you're not related?"

"Not biologically." She was a little bit defensive about this question because for all intense purposes they were related.

"You didn't tell him that you were looking for your birth parents?"

"No."

There was a long pause. "I knew that he would disapprove. And that if he disapproved then I don't think I would have gone through with it. And maybe I needed to."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Would it be totally cliché for me to say that you just did?"

"Yes."

"Ok, go ahead ask."

"Why did you get in contact with me? I mean I'm grateful that you did and it's been great but was there any driving factor?"

"I hate my job."

"Right..." Charlie was unsure where she was going with this.

"No I mean I love my job but I also really hate the hours I work and it's not like I can ever change it and I haven't been on a proper date-date since the accident."

"Uh-huh."

"And that didn't bother me too much because not all of my friends are dating and my best friend Jane, she hasn't for awhile but I realised that she's been given two promotions in the same time."

"Right..."

"Sorry I know this isn't making sense but I felt as though I wasn't going anywhere in my life and I don't know I needed to know more about where I came from. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, no I thought that it would be that." He still seemed to be acting strange.

"And it was also because of Ben."

"Really?"

"Sure, I knew he was coming home."

"Coming home?"

"Ben's in the army. He's just finished his most recent tour in Iraq."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"See, I knew dealt with the death of our parents a lot worse than Ben," Lizzie had reached the stage where she had trained herself and her eyes not to water whilst saying this. "And part of me believes or believed it was because of who he was. He's always known where he comes from, where he's going. He's got this unit in the army, this, I suppose the phrase fits 'band of brothers'. He really believes that the army is enough of his past and he didn't need to look further than that."

There was another pause. "And I was always more curious than him."

"I understand." Charlie nodded.

"Do you? I'm not sure I do."

He shrugged.

"Ok, ok. Let's look at it this way. I'm not Italian, I'm never going to be Italian. I can speak it fluently and with enough of tan I look it but I'm not Italian. I don't use their tone of phrases and I can't claim to remember the holiday in Firenze."

Charlie smiled at the fact that she insisted that she wasn't Italian but still used the Italian name for the city of Florence.

"The same problem was I hung around with Italian people all the time and could never quite mingle with my other friends. I could talk fluent Italian and was supposed to spend time with them but I also wanted to talk to other girls about just how cute Scott Weston was."

He chuckled.

"God I'm sorry." Lizzie was suddenly aware of how much she had said. "I didn't mean to tell you all that. You don't actually really fit into all of that. Maybe it's just that you're cheaper than therapy."

"I don't mind. It's nice getting to know you. This will sound strange but it's very interesting."

"Probably because I'm mentally disturbed? No, in truth I wanted to find out where I came from and I didn't really expect it to turn out this well but I'm really glad it has."

"Me too." He smiled at her and then proceeded to pour coffee all over her. Luckily it was lukewarm.

She was right. There definitely as something up. He had been so skittish.

It still managed to stain her cream coloured blouse and as she was putting it into soak back home she noticed a red coloured flash of paper sticking out of her bag. Curious she leaned over and grabbed it only to discover that it was an envelope.

_Lizzie, _

She read in a rather messy scrawl.

_I was going to give this to you the other day but I suddenly got nervous (as you probably saw) and thought this was easier. I know that this isn't why you got in contact with me and that you will say that you don't want it but I feel that as we are actually related the you should have some percentage of my father's will. This is not charity or anything that I want to get in the way of our relationship but something I feel is your right and is also the right thing for me to do. _

_Charlie_

Accompanying this was a check with a large amount of zeros. A very large amount of zeros. Eyebrows raised she reopened the card and read the card again.

**Things will speed up soon but you may not see the story that you are used to, just the bones of it. Wickham and more Collins coming up soon. I'm thinking (and I know how bad I've been) shorter faster chapters over the next few weeks whilst I'm on holiday. I know, I know more emotions from Lizzie but it won't all be that. **

**Sorry for mistakes edited very late at night. **

**Please may I ask that if you favourite you could also drop me a review? Just a few words practically have me dancing around the room. **


	8. A pretty damn fine future

_Every man has business and desire, Such as it is,- Shakespeare- Hamlet_

_I have enough money to last me the rest of my life, unless I buy something. Jackie Mason_

"You did what?"

"I wrote her the check."

"For that much? I mean, Charlie, that's a huge amount of money. Maybe not so much for you but are you even aware of how it will change things?"

"Look Darce, you were annoyed when we spent time together before we found out that we were related and now that we have, you're still unhappy. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I'm not..." he tried to protest but Charlie just gave him the shrewdest look. "Ok, it's just, what do you do you hope will happen with this? Because if you're hoping for some great relationship with your _sister _do you honestly think money is the thing to do it with?

If Patricide is killing your father, and Matricide is your mother and Regicide the king what would killing your cousin be.........?

Because honestly that was what Charlie was thinking now. Of course, because Caroline was Caroline she had found out about the money. And the first thing she had done? Run off to tell Darcy. And her Aunt.

Of course she had done this in that casual way of hers with only merely dropping it in so Charlie couldn't accuse her of this.

His mother had known; Charlie wouldn't have written a check that large without talking it over first and she had been all for the idea.

Darcy however was not exactly as keen and was currently ranting at him in the kitchen. Caroline, who had somehow decided that the internet connection was strongest there, was occasionally joining in whilst also managing to blow exceptionally large amounts of money shopping.

Charlie had to admire the hypocrisy of the situation; Caroline was chastising him for sharing money with family whilst managing to spend what some people earned in a year, on clothes.

"Ok, ok I know that the two of you don't agree with me and I also know that it's none of your business but I was hoping that both of you could hold your tongue on this."

"Not that I think that's likely." He added under his breath.

Caroline rolled her eyes resenting being told what to do by her older cousin and clicked on the mouse buying a handbag worth the same amount as Lizzie's first car.

"She is coming over here in a few minutes and you will be nice to her. I'd also appreciate this but I know it might be difficult is for neither of you to mention the money."

This information bought a great deal of protests from the pair.

Caroline was complaining because she was awake but Darcy had other reasons, not merely the fact that he found being around Lizzie more than a little awkward.

George Fucking Wickham.

That was what the real problem was.

William Darcy would never be able to use this name without swearing even if was in his head. And now it seemed as if the bloody man was in back in the country. God knows what he had been doing for all this time or where he'd been.

Not that Darcy cared.

No he didn't.

And he didn't care about the fact that Elizabeth Gardiner was coming over.

He only cared about the money because he was looking after his friend. That's what friends did.

*

**

*

Technically Darcy was right.

Friends look after each other as family do.

Ben's unit were all getting together due to being back home and family and friends were invited along to celebrate this.

Lizzie who knew these men, who were her brother's oldest friends was invited along with Jane despite the fact that everything was not exactly a-ok with Ben.

She was hoping that this would give her the opportunity to talk to him properly.

Like all of these events it involved a lot of milling about chatting casually to people whilst trying to find someone that you knew. Jane was good at these events and was talking to Kirsten and had come along partially due to moral support but mostly because it was on the way to Charlie's which was where they were headed next.

"Dan!" Lizzie had been standing by the food table when she saw her brother's oldest and best friend across the room.

"Lizzie." He hugged her.

Exchanges were made; each asked how the other was and what they had been up to. After a few details had been shared Dan gave her his serious face and asked if she had spoken to her brother yet.

"No."

"Right. Maybe you should."

"Not until he apologises."

"Because you have?"

"I don't need to."

"Liz," he gave her a long look, "I don't think he was completely right but you didn't tell him what you were doing."

"He was still completely out of line."

"Things are tough for him right now."

"I don't care. He was being a complete arse."

There was a chuckle, "You too may not be biologically related but you are both so similar, completely stubborn."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Lizzie, I know you're angry, both of you, but life's too short to be mad at him for too long."

Dan seemed surprisingly morbid for him and given that he had claimed that things were tough for Ben, she felt she had to ask what was going on.

"Russell Mattons committed suicide."

Lizzie stared. Russell Mattons had lost his legs two years ago and had been discharged from the army. Ben knew him but they weren't particularly close.

"Wasn't he married?"

"She left him."

"Oh. God, I'm sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean we'd all lost contact with him but still, it shouldn't have happened."

"Ben's blaming himself?"

"Yes. You know your brother well."

She did and knew this would affect him badly.

"I'll ring him tonight, I promise."

"Good."

There was a long pause.

"I know he didn't mean to get angry at you."

"I know." They stared soberly at each other for a minute or two. "Anyway when's the big medal presentation thingy?"

Dan had recently been awarded another medal for bravery.

"Oh soon, I can't remember the exact date," he waved his hands. "I've just got to think of what to write first."

"Write? Like a speech?"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have heard, I was approached by a newspaper to write a series of articles about the war, from someone who's been there."

"You're going to do it?"

"Yeah, I mean otherwise that first in English is pretty much going to waste, and it's a chance for some extra cash."

"That's great." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him as she did so. "How were you introduced to that?"

"I'll show you." He turned to her right. "That guy over there."

Hell-o.

'Ding Dong,' Lesley Philips voice rang in Lizzie's head.

All other tacky forms that referred the man talking to Sam Philips as basically a piece of meat were running through her brain.

"So who is he?" Lizzie's eyes flicked over once againto where he was standing.

"Just a guy." Dan was testing her a little.

"C'mon who is he?"

"Aww is little Lizzie interested in someone. A few years ago I might have had to beat him up for that but I know the sort of marshmallows that you normally attract."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come in who was that boy you were dating a few years back? No personality unless he was copying yours? Puppy dog eyes?"

"Simon! And, he wasn't that bad. Besides what does that have to do with this guy?"

"He was. Sweet but pathetic. I'm just saying that giving your past record Wickham doesn't seem like the sort of guy who would attract you."

"I can change."

Dan looked over and frowned slightly. "Maybe you're not his type."

Except of course, that wasn't his real concern.

"Why?"

"Look, Lizzie I'm not saying Wickham's a bad guy. He seems ok, but you can do better."

She rolled her eyes, everyone seemed to be telling her things like that lately.

"But who is he? I mean he can't be in your unit can he?" she didn't think new recruits could suddenly join but then what did she know?

"No, no he's a journalist. Doing some story, been travelling around with a bunch of different troops."

"Hmm no wonder you don't like him."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on you've never trusted outsiders. They're not part of your unit. They don't have your traditions, understand the army ways." She rolled her eyes at this slightly. "I mean I honestly think you'd have a heart attack if I were to say I was dating a Marine."

She laughed slightly as Dan's eyes began to bug a little.

"Don't you dare."

"Not that you're prejudiced against anyone."

"Ok, ok I'll admit that I'm a little prejudice against Navy but you know that's old rivalry. Look there's something I just don't trust about him."

"But you're not going to explain that?"

"Call it instinct."

"Ok."

Lizzie honestly trusted Dan's instinct as she had honest proof that it was good but maybe his instinct was only strong about who would survive in a battlefield or what danger out there was not who was appropriate dating material.

And she was right. George Wickham seemed like a pretty great guy. He had talked with her, paid attention to her face not her chest and flirted a little. He could carry a conversation, was intelligent and had a good sense of humour.

Also, the boy was pretty damn fine.

In short, he was exactly what Lizzie was looking for.

*

**

*

It seemed that both friends had found that. Admittedly Lizzie had only just met George, but he had given her his number, something she had always liked as she felt it showed that he was really interested instead of just asking for hers and never calling.

Jane, however was in that terribly loved up blissful stage, talking about Charlie all the time. His hair, his eyes, especially the little crinkle he had by them when he smiled, what made him smile, the fact that what made him smile also made her smile and whether it was too soon to say I love you.

This was partially debate but mostly an opportunity to admire and brag, and have someone else join in with the admiration and be a little bit envious.

The plan wasn't intentional and might have worked better if Lizzie wasn't related to Charlie. She was just excited that Jane was happy and with such a good guy.

If only he had nicer family or friends. Or maybe ones who didn't hang around so much.

Darcy had been pissed off ever since they had arrived and had either been staring intently at her or flicking his head from Jane to Charlie. Not that she cared where Darcy was looking or even thinking. Because, based on that gaze he was clearly thinking deeply and she had the suspicious feeling that these thoughts were not exactly nice.

"So where have you two been this morning then?" Caroline's tone was not so friendly and Lizzie had to wonder if this was because she had noticed where Darcy's gaze was.

"Visiting my brother and his friend at their Army reunion."

"And Lizzie's new boyfriend." Jane smiled.

"Be quiet." Lizzie shushed her but smiled that girlish smile of hers.

Charlie's interest was piqued. "Oh yes?"

"Nothing, there was a new guy in their unit and I was talking to him."

"A lot," Jane nodded.

"Women do often fancy men in uniform." Charlie nodded.

"It's not that," Lizzie laughed. "He's not even in uniform. Actually he's he a journalist, you might know him Darcy, I mean I don't know how small the community is..."

She trailed off as Darcy turned to her, "His name?"

"George Wickham? Do you...."

She didn't finish asking whether or not he knew the man as it was obvious that he did from the way he shifted his body to her direction.

"Darce? How do you know him? I've never heard you mention him before."

"I knew him years ago, we were junior journalists together way back when."

He didn't say his true opinion of the man or his involvement with Lizzie. He certainly wasn't going to interfere with her, not given her reaction the last time it had happened.

"Well I think that you should go out with him." Jane smiled and Charlie smiled at her, yes the two were officially loved up. "We could double."

"I don't know these journalists can be a pretty untrustworthy bunch. Tend to have unsavoury characters. And we all know there not exactly a good looking bunch," he laughed with a pointed look at Darcy who muttered,

"Particularly if they're named Wickham."

"Oh sounds perfect for you Eliza." Caroline simpered.

Jane shrugged this comment off. "It will stop Collins from proposing, anyway."

"What?" Charlie stopped his lovesick smile and looked at her.

"Oh a friend of the Giordanas is in love with Lizzie. Michael and I are certain that he's going to propose, we're taking bets. Anyone want a piece of the action?"

"But that's insane."

"You don't know Collins," Lizzie muttered.

Was it so crazy? Darcy wondered. If the Collins man was a friend of a family and thought he stood a chance, proposing was sudden but not stupid. There were fare worse fates than being married to Elizabeth Gardiner.

Wait? What? Really? No, she was impossible. You should be grateful if she got married then you might not spend so much time thinking about her.

Or might stop George Wickham thinking about her. Anyway George Wickham meant nothing to him and he was sure Lizzie was a smart enough girl not to get involved with him. Even if she wasn't, it still had nothing to do with him.

Not that she would say yes from the sounds of things. And it was crazy that someone would do that. Almost as crazy as him entertaining the idea, even for a few minutes, that he, William Darcy and Elizabeth Gardiner had any sort of future together.

Whatever, he needed to exercise and finish his article and then he would stop thinking about it. Jane and she were going now and he wouldn't see _her_ until next Friday. Yes, that was what Charlie's new ridiculous plan was; everyone was going to go out to a club as though they were eighteen not in their mid twenties.

Apparently it was all going to be great fun.

Charlie knew how Darcy was feeling which was why he was going to force him to go. He'd had a strange reaction to the name George Wickham and maybe a bit of alcohol would get him to loosen up. Or maybe talk nicely to Lizzie or Jane.

He felt things were going so well with Jane and it would be nice to introduce her to some friends who would actually have a normal reaction.

Part of him wanted him to have someone tell him that he was definitely doing the right thing and that he should progress further with Jane.

He went to grab a glass of water and as he opened the cupboard he saw a red coloured envelope lying there.

Opening he saw a check fall to the floor.

_Charlie,_

_If you're going to do this by letter then I figured that it was also acceptable for me to take the coward's way out. I'm not going to accept this money. I am very flattered that you thought of me but it really isn't necessary. See I consider you as my brother but I had my own Dad who was able to provide for me and therefore don't need money from yours. As a consequence of this I own my house and I have a good job and am financially responsible so really can't accept this money._

_I would however, like to discuss with you at a more convenient time the possibility of a loan with the interest, actually from your mother's suggestion that I start my own catering company. It certainly wouldn't be for that large amount and I have every intention of paying you interest or involving you as a partner. However please don't feel any obligation as I have spoken to the bank and could go through that system. _

_Elizabeth Gardiner. _

Interesting. He'd had a strong suspicion that she wouldn't take the money but this was a nice compromise. His mother had mentioned earlier that Lizzie would do very well amongst her friends with the high standard of food she produced but he didn't realise they were in that close contact.

He thought that would be great, helping her out in that way as a family and it would probably be great business sense.

Lizzie was still thinking over that letter that she had written. She had felt incredibly guilty and conscious when writing it but decided that consider she would be asking for about a quarter of the money and would be paying it back then it was all she could do but ask. Sophie had wanted to give her a much larger amount straight off when they had discussed the venture on the phone.

Her phone buzzed with a new text message.

_Don't want to give you money as a loan, how about a share in the company. All the capital you need for say a 1% stake? C x_

She sighed frustrated and embarrassed by Charlie's generosity.

_No, I want to have a proper business meeting, next Thursday, 7pm Prezzo's near yours? I want this to be a proper arrangement. L x _

_Sounds good. See you there. X_

Right, so supposed that by Friday she would know where her future was heading and whether she would continue to work at the restaurant.

Her future was not the only one that would be affected by Friday.

It seemed that Jane was right; Collins was planning on proposing. What she didn't know and what Lizzie certainly didn't know was that Collins believed that publicity was the best way to show romantic affection.

Friday would certainly be an interesting evening with many consequences.

**Ok so for some reason the hits count to my stories has completely stopped working so may I please ask that you review merely so that I know people are still reading. **

**It's an absolutely crazy time of year but I promise that I will get round to replying to reviews and a little sneak peak will be involved. ;) Big chapter coming up next. **

**I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful comments so far. **


	9. Humiliation isn't pretty

_Like other parties of the kind, it was first silent, then talky, then argumentative, then disputatious, then unintelligible, then altogethery, then inarticulate, and then drunk. Lord Byron. _

_This was not necessarily the order of the outing arranged by Charles Bingley but it certainly involved these elements. _

"There is no terror in the bang, only in the anticipation of it," were words once spoken by Alfred Hitchcock one of Ben's favourite directors. Lizzie now understood that literally whereas before it had only been the concept she had grasped.

She had failed before and had been afraid but now that she was on the brink of potential new direction she felt she was terrified.

She wasn't but it would be very easy to sink back in the fear. This wasn't something that she could do now that she had asked Charlie for the money and all the details had been arranged.

Well not _all_ the details, she hadn't thought of a name a fact that had come up at dinner the previous evening. Charlie had pointed out that if she used the name Bingley she was probably like to attract more interest than if she went for The Gardiner Catering Company. This was, she felt, a step too far.

The future was certainly looming over her in the same way that this evening out was. It seemed that everyone was going. _They_ were all excited and babbling about it. _She _was dreading it.

*****

The club that Charlie had suggested everyone go to was busy and crowded and noisy and all the other things that had put Lizzie off from doing this back in her college days. Those factors had stopped her as well as the promise of a full day's work the next morning. Back then it had only been studying but now it was a proper job, a complete shift, ten long hours in a restaurant.

What made this worse was the fact that this club was filled with people she knew.

Still, she had invited George along. He had said he might be a little late but he was coming. And if he was a little late then she had even better odds of having got rid of Collins.

_He_ was here, of course. Charlie had mentioned it to Jane and Michael and word had spread and now it seemed half the restaurant had turned up. Including, she frowned as she watched the girl, Lydia Fazio one of the youngest cousins at the restaurant and who was still only sixteen.

She had invited Dan, Ben and Kirsten as a peace making effort but was told that they didn't think that they would be able to make it as they were visiting Kirsten's parents. Dan hoped he would be able to come.

Collins had of course jumped at the opportunity and Ziz was desperate to know who had invited him so that she could wring their neck. He had been acting strange all day and she was worried as to what that could mean for her.

It seemed as if she was about to find out. Collins was now tapping on a table and calling everyone around. She had been avoiding him for most of the evening but had just begun talking to her friend Charlotte about which of the bartenders they would Shag, Marry, Kill when he had cornered her.

What was worrying her was that people were starting to come over. Collins turned to face her, slowly lowering himself down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Gardiner, will you marry me?"

.....

Fuck!

Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. She wasn't a major fan of swearing, honestly, despite how common it was working in her industry but this was the only reaction that she could have.

And now Collins and everyone else surrounding her were waiting for an answer.

She didn't want to humiliate him honestly she didn't but what was she supposed to do. There was no was that she could say yes and even if she agreed for a short while surely that would make things worse for him?

"Um, no, I don't think that this is such a good idea. Perhaps we could go somewhere to talk?" she wanted to give him a gentle speech, the man was hideous but he didn't need public rejection. She kept her voice down so that others wouldn't be involved.

"Ha, ha ha," The man chuckled loudly glancing around him nervously. "My Elizabeth always did enjoy a little production, wants to delay the excitement."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Darcy who shrugged back at him in response.

"Look, Paul I mean this kindly as possible, I just feel that maybe we're not compatible together. We live in completely different countries."

Her cheeks were slowly growing more and more red and she didn't know what to do.

He laughed again, "Typical female, always being pragmatic even before love!"

She hated the way that he was playing this up to the audience.

"I think Elizabeth feels my offer is insincere and so therefore is attempting to protect herself in her refusal of me. I can however assure you, darling, that what you believe is most decidedly not the case," he moved in to kiss her but it had all grown too much for Elizabeth who reached up to slap him.

She stormed off to the ladies room leaving Collins to go back onto the floor calling out pathetically for her.

No one knew what exactly what to do. Well, correction, none of the men knew what to do. The woman could either follow Elizabeth to the bathroom to make sure that she was ok or formed little sub groups to discuss the latest developments.

The men shrugged and looked at other dubiously and then decided that alcohol was the answer.

It was at this moment that those who had said that they might arrive late, arrived, only to see Collins, who being the person that he was still in the same position that he had been when Elizabeth had fled.

"Interesting." Dan raised his eyes to Ben who stood rooted to the floor.

******

Lizzie was embarrassed and humiliated and didn't know quite what to do. She hated this feeling. She wished she could just walk out of these toilets calm and confident with a smile and a flick of the hair able to tell some fabulous joke that would have everyone laughing.

Except of course she couldn't do that given the blotchy sate of her cheeks. She pulled at Jane's top wondering if she would mind if she wiped her eyes with it and also wondering why she didn't have any clothes of her to wear clubbing.

Jane had been her saviour for her clothing and now she was to be her saviour again.

Quietly entering the toilets, with a drink in her hand she peered round the door of the stalls looking for Ziz. She heard the sniffle of a nose.

"Ziz?"

"Jane?"

"Aww Ziz." Jane sighed when she saw the sorry sight that was Elizabeth Gardiner.

"Jane. What am I going to do? I can't go back out there and I can't go home."

"No you can't. Not like that, anyway." Jane nodded and Elizabeth was surprised to hear these rather harsh words coming from her mouth. "Not until you drink all of this." She held up the blue coloured cocktail. "And then we sort out your make-up"

"What is this?"

"Never mind that. Just drink it." Jane wasn't paying any attention but was instead rooting through her tiny purse which seemed to claim an unlimited amount of make-up. "I'm gonna go fetch the girls."

It was fifteen minutes later when Elizabeth Gardiner wearing a lot more make-up than she had been previously and with two more of those odd coloured drink inside her re-entered the club surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Her skirt had been hiked up further to show an inch or so more of leg and her hair had been mussed up.

In short she was doing everything she could to look like she didn't care. This was why she didn't blush or run away when she saw that Collins was still at the club but confidently strode up to Dan and asked him to dance. That way at least she didn't have to talk to anyone.

However Collins didn't seem to think that and managed to join them on the dance floor despite not having anyone to dance near to and having the dancing style similar to the movements a fish makes when pulled out of water, flopping helplessly waiting either to be rescued or killed.

After ten minutes of diving in and out of people she decided that more alcohol might help and joined her brother at the bar. Admittedly alcohol wouldn't seem like such a great idea when the wonderful invention of hindsight hit in after the end of her hangover but for now it was working like a treat.

"So I heard from Charlie that the proposal was rather a surprise."

Ben was rather surprised to see his sister who didn't normally drink, order another extremely alcoholic cocktail.

"Yes."

"Good." She was astonished that he was saying this when he added. "I was starting to think that I didn't know you at all but then I saw that I did. You haven't changed and it was unfair for me to accuse you of that."

She smiled at him. "Trust me, despite our differences I wouldn't have got engaged without telling you."

It was Ben's turn to shuffle awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I knew all about you and Kirsten. I'll guilt trip you later but first I need to tell you something."

"You're not marrying Collins but that Darcy fellow instead?" Ben laughed.

"Da-Darcy?" she spluttered half laughing half horrified. "God No."

"I don't know Kirsten seemed to think he was interested in you."

She shuddered and ducked down, below the bar, grateful that this wasn't like the sort of club she used to frequent with incredibly stick flaws. When she had convinced herself that it was safe to return to head height, she grabbed her drink and finished the glass before teetering slightly on her heels glad that she hadn't been seen.

"Hey you ok?" Ben had been concerned about her and was growing increasingly worried.

"Yeah, Collins is just bothering me."

"You just turned him down?" He looked around to where the man was standing searching.

"He doesn't actually believe that though."

"I'll talk to him. Big brother style. And I'm thinking more 1984 Big Brother style. "

****

*

****

The definition of a journalist is for all intense purposes to tell the story, to tell people what's going on. Obviously there are key factors such as integrity and getting the truth out but in order to tell a story really well you have to observe. You have to watch what was going on.

These are the exact words that Darcy had been given on his first day of university by a man who would later become his favourite professor and mentor and he had taken them to heart.

Which was why he was currently watching Elizabeth very carefully. He had been watching when she had arrived noticed how even when she had greeted Charlie her eyes had been darting round the room looking for someone.

He had also noticed how she had continued to do that and when that certain someone had arrived and he had gripped his glass so tight he thought it might shatter, she had smiled a great big smile and welcomed him.

He had certainly noticed what had happened when that certain someone had caught sight of him, minutes later and had fled how her face had dropped.

He had also noticed how now that she seemed to have no other major purpose to still be out on her only night off she was still there, glancing between Jane and Charlie.

He had certainly noticed the puppy dog eyes and the gleeful smile on his friends face and the fact that neither of this was reciprocated in Jane.

She had certainly been acting a little strange and it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't that interested in him. Possibly she was only involved because of her friend.

This had certainly made up his mind.

"Woman heh?"

He was pulled out of his musings as Collins turned to him in the hopes that they could bond in that age old pattern of criticising the other gender.

Darcy turned to him.

Collins tried to chuckle again, weakly as though he hadn't just had a severe talking to from her older brother and his best friend.

"No, not really. See I'm not in the mood to bond with you after you humiliated Elizabeth like that. And I think that nobody really wants you around here, so I suggest that you leave."

It might have been because the words were coming from the great William Darcy and that was certainly what Collins would later claim but in actual fact it was his tone of voice and the expression on his face.

That's the thing about parties. The really great ones are the ones where nothing much happens but everyone sits around talking to each other, reminiscing about the good old days. The other type involves broken fragments and odd conversations and not realising who is still there and who has left.

Darcy had watched George Wickham arrive and had been keeping his eye on Elizabeth but mostly had been focusing on Charlie and his interactions with Jane.

As he was keeping watch he hadn't actually had an opportunity to talk to his friend and later would admit that he had not taken the best opportunity to talk to him in a friendly catch up way. All he had wanted to do was ask how the meeting the previous night had gone. What he didn't realise was that he had come across rather aggressively.

"So she took the money, even though you thought she wouldn't?" William Darcy loved when he was proven right.

"No."

"No?" That was not what he had understood from Caroline.

"No. We're going into business together." Charlie was triumphant.

"Using _your_ money?"

"And her skills." Charlie nodded smiling. "Lots of people you know will be involved."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, well Lizzie was talking to your mother and she's very interested in Lizzie catering some of her events. I think it would be perfect, that way I can introduce Jane and Lizzie to everyone at the same time."

"Everyone?"

"Sure, you know all the guys, Luke, James, Dominic and then some of the girls maybe Katie and Laura."

"You're interesting Jane and Lizzie to them at my mother's event?"

"Yeah. I mean no one really cares about numbers, they'll fit right in."

"Lizzie and...Jane?" Darcy asked dumbly.

"Yes." Charlie was staring at him.

"Does Jane know this?"

"No. I told Lizzie last night but I was planning on asking her soon."

"Oh. Isn't it quite soon?"

"So?"

"I mean just how well do you know her?"

"Fairly well." Charlie was growing defensive as seemed to happen more and more frequently when he was around his supposed best friend.

"But not for very long?"

"No."

"Ok, I mean I suppose it's a good thing you haven't mentioned anything to her, that way you have awhile to think things over and asses if it's really a good idea."

With perfect timing, Darcy swept away leaving a very pensive Charlie standing alone at the bar.

This plan would not have been so cruel, except for the fact that Charlie had made up his mind, so much so that he had told Lizzie who had, in following all best friend duties immediately told Jane.

Not that she could remember that now given the amount of alcohol in her system.

All she could think now was that Jane had gone off in a hurry and had seemed rather upset not long after this conversation had taken place.

Darcy had been looking so damn pleased with himself and Charlie was nowhere to be seen leaving Jane standing awkwardly on her own.

And Lizzie hadn't even been able to rescue her as Jane had.

It had happened so quickly that she hadn't been able to follow her. Michael had told her that Jane had said she's 'had enough' and that 'everything was going so strangely'.

Lizzie couldn't help but be mildly frightened as to what this all meant.

*

******

*

Darcy certainly was feeling rather pleased with himself; he had dealt with that issue with Charlie rather well and he had only two more tasks to do before he could leave this hideous club and hopefully not alone.

And, thinking on this matter, Jane was gone and so it meant that Charlie would be going home alone.

He sidled up to Caroline who, despite the darkness of the club seemed to be wearing enough fake tan to give the effect of a painting by a small child who only has the colours red and yellow to paint skin. Given the way her clothes were falling off her it certainly seemed she was wearing a child's clothing.

She smiled at him in a way that suggested that she thought Darcy would be going home with her. Maybe that's why she had been staying so long and trying to buy drinks at the few moments that she had caught him. Normally she wouldn't stay so long.

Darcy realised that this would be a good opening to begin his warning about George Wickham. He couldn't tell Charlie, he would be far too concerned, Lizzie was for all intense purposes his little sister. So by dropping this hint to Carline she would run off immediately to gloat to Lizzie who might, if he was lucky, pay a little attention to the words she was saying. Ok, so it was a long short but it was all he had.

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline simpered, fluttering her eyelashes after a brief conversation with Darcy who had resisted all urges not to run away.

"Oh he's just not a very good guy. Bit of an arse, still perfect for Lizzie, right?" He gave her a humourless laugh knowing that this was the part he had to play but still not liking it. He also had to hope that no one overheard him.

And now he only had one more task to do.

As he approached Elizabeth who was talking to Michael in the corner he felt his palms start to sweat before reminding himself that it was highly improbable that she would say no.

It was fate, except he didn't believe in fate as he knew that people had control over their own destinies, that as he approached Michael moved away.

"Shall we dance?" He didn't bother with introduction but just went straight out for the question.

"Ok."

A very simple question with a very simple answer but for the pair involved there was something far more complex involved.

Both were wondering with an intensity similar to the way students take Oxbridge exams as to why the other had said what they had said.

Neither spoke. The addition of words combined with a way of working out how to move so that neither touched the other would have been too much of a challenge.

Yet both felt as though there was an agenda to this dance, something that the either person wanted but that they in turn were going to get.

"Did Jane go?" He asked a simple question trying to start some sort of conversation between the two.

He hoped he wasn't being too obvious.

"Yes," she muttered, eyes looking away from him, hoping that he would pick up the message that this was a subject that she didn't want him to approach.

"Why?" This would be the most simple and by far the easiest way to find out what had happened.

"She said she was tired." But she hadn't told her.

"Oh. I suppose she's not like Charlie then?" He glanced over to where his best friend was surrounded by a group of people, chatting and laughing. "Not a really party goer."

"I guess not. Opposites attract though."

"If you say so." These words were added without much conviction and Lizzie, who was tired and had been involved in a humiliating evening was eyeing up for a fight.

"But it's not just me who says so."

"I'm sorry?"

He honestly didn't feel like he had heard, properly heard, what she or anyone else had said the whole evening.

"I mean you don't follow the norm, do you? You don't believe in what most people believe in or that Jane and Charlie could be really great together."

"I... don't know what you mean."

"You're determined to be on the outside, not following any pattern. That's why you don't like me. Because you naturally distrust people because following everyone else would be too normal and would put you in too much risk of any danger."

"So you're making my character out are you?" He laughed a little as he didn't think her tone was that accusatory, at least yet.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Anything interesting coming together?"

"Too early to tell really."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes." She nodded firmly as he spun her a little bit faster.

"Well you know if we spent a little more time together, then you could figure me out. I know Charlie would be happy if we got to know each other over drinks or something."

It must be the drink that was making him bold now.

"Or something," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Like you care what Charlie thinks or feels?"

"What?"

"If you honestly cared what Charlie thought then you wouldn't have been trying to split him and Jane up. Don't deny it. I saw what you just did but luckily enough Charlie's a smart enough guy and won't actually listen to you. Also, if you cared what Charlie thought then you wouldn't have been so against me when I first came along, or when we found out that we were actually related. The only reason that you're paying attention now is that you're worried what I might do with his money."

"No I'm not."

"Oh please, let's cut the bullshit." She Looked up at him.

"What bullshit?"

"You don't like me and I don't like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh let's not pretend." She was ready to explode. "I can't be bothered to dance around this whole issue with you and be witty and clever but I suppose that it helps considering that you clearly don't think I'm capable of an intelligent response given your numerous comments recently."

"Huh?" He let an angry breath out, repeating his early comment and making himself sound like an idiot all over again.

"I mean what makes you interfere with your friends relationship with his sister? Are you that narcissistic? Worried that you might be alone for five minutes? Don't, it won't happen, you can't leave children on their own remember?"

"You being completely pathetic and ridiculous." He didn't mean to get that angry but the words slipped out.

"Unlike you I suppose? Well don't worry we won't be seeing each other for a long time."

So I guess she doesn't want to dance with me again, Darcy thought before storming out of the club and off into the cool night air.

And what did she mean that she wouldn't be seeing him for a long time?

The woman was completely ridiculous and he could never understand a single thing about her.

More to the point he didn't want to.

He should just go away.

Away from that bloody scent which as he held her close he had smelt again having only just purged it from his mind.

**So some action there!**

**Don't worry that wasn't the proper fight between the two. This is just a little heat between the pair because the story definitely needed it. **

**Lizzie is embarrassed and drunk and Darcy has quite the stick up his arse so it could be an interesting morning for the two. You may be wondering why both stayed in the club and apart from making the story work there will be other reasoning. **

**Let me know what you think and thanks for your comments so far. I love you all for them. They and you are amazing. **


	10. The Joy of the time after the Good Time

_Alcohol is the anaesthesia by which we endure the operation of life- George Bernard Shaw_

_To alcohol! The cause of, and the solution to, all of life's problems- Matt Groening_

_Some mornings it just doesn't seem worth it to gnaw through the leather straps- Emo Phelps_

Home was.........good.

Bed was really good.

Duvet was really really good.

These were the first initial thoughts of Elizabeth Gardiner as she awoke.

Then she wondered why on earth someone had shoved cardboard in her mouth or possibly polystyrene whilst she was sleeping.

Slowly, very slowly realisation sank in as she began to remember what had happened the night before.

This did not mean that she no longer had questions. These included but were not limited to:

What exactly happened last night?

Why did I drink so much?

Why on earth did Collins propose?

What exactly did I say to him?

Why do I remember Darcy being really close to me?

How did I get home?

Why, why, why did I drink so much?

What time did I get home?

What time is it now?

And, since she had discovered that it was in fact rather late in the morning what on earth was she going to tell the Giordana's?

Also, was it too late to call in sick and would everyone know exactly why she wasn't turning up?

The answer to all these questions came back to the issue of once again of what had happened last night?

Also, who would even have the answers to these questions?

She had slept well except she didn't really feel as though she had. In fact, anyone looking at her would certainly think she had slept badly. The only sign that she had in fact slept well was the fact that she had managed to sleep through her alarm, telephone calls and at least three messages being left on her mobile given the frequency at which the red light was flashing.

Sighing she made her way out of bed cursing the fact that with all the advantages the scientific community had made they had yet to make a product that could get rid of hangovers effectively.

"I believe," she could hear her Father's voice in her ear, "that they have, and it is otherwise known as non alcoholic beer."

Sighing, she remembered times when she had drunk far more but then rationalised that she had never exactly found out what exactly was in those cocktails but she would bet good money that they contained more units of alcohol than a pint of Guinness.

Slowly as her body became accustomed to the condition she had put it in she made her way downstairs and to her main phone which was also flashing red with the promise of messages.

Wearily she pressed the button allowing it to play knowing that these messages were not about to cheer up the so far thoroughly miserable morning.

Except ten minutes later, yes she had to go through ten whole minutes of messages, she had been proved wrong. One message had made her smile.

"_Hi, Lizzie. I'm really sorry about the other night. It's me uh me George. George Wickham. Look I'm really sorry but as I entered I got a really important phone call about a source. I know this seems really unfair to you but I didn't know if I would have another opportunity. Talking about other opportunities, I was wondering if I would be given a second chance? Being the wonderful, kind, fabulous, forgiving and sexy person that you are- opps sorry sexy isn't relavent- but you are by the way- I know you'll say yes."_

There was a shuffling noise in the background.

"_I know you didn't give me your number and I'm honestly not some crazy stalker type person but I really wanted the opportunity to explain. If you think this is creepy and weird- please don't- but if you do I'll forget everything. You just say the word and it's forgotten. See! Who are you? Who am I? What is this plastic object in my hand? What's plastic?"_

She laughed.

"_Ok now that I've properly blown all chances with you I'd really better hang up. But if I haven't please call me. I promise it'll go better."_

There was a clicking sound as he hung up and Lizzie smiled all over again before pressing play again and smiling again.

Unfortunately not all the messages that had been left had this affect on her. Most of them made her wish that she was a very long way away.

"_Ziz. Don't worry Michael explained everything. I know you are but I got someone to cover you. You owe Marnie a big favour when you get back she wanted to tell you but she'd probably just settle for your white chocolate pancakes. Everything is chaos here, I know, what else is new but I've got to go."_

It was Fea the restaurants general go to girl. Too clumsy to be a waitress or chef she had been given the general role of seating hostess when Mama Giordana was busy or was in charge of making everything run smoothly.

It sounded like an important job but in actual fact the family general took care of everything themselves and the job had been created to give her something to do, a fact which Fea was all too aware.

"_Hey Ziz. You are so lucky you are not in today. My head is pounding and nobody can make a hangover breakfast like you. Anyway thought I ought to warn you; Mama is crazy. We took the phone away from her but you know what she is like. She is allowing you to have this day off but only after much convincing and I think you'll be receiving a lecture from her. Sorry. Also I am supposed to pass on the message that there will be a Family meeting tomorrow and you must be there. This is not negotiable."_

She could practically hear the sound of him rolling his eyes as she waited for the next message.

"_Lizzie, how are you feeling?" Dan's voice was full of concern. "Charlie helped me get you home. I picked up some Paracetamol for you from the all night pharmacy, I left it on the table and some vitamins that are supposed to help. Call me if you need to. Remember we all love you and nobody at last night is worth crying over."_

Crying? What on earth was Dan talking about? Still, at least she knew how she had managed to get home.

Darcy was, once again, grateful to his organisation skills and his time management. The fact that he was so well prepared meant that he had already written his article for Saturday and that he did not need to go into work. In theory he should go to the office to catch up on things but it wasn't strictly necessary. At least for him.

Instead he could just sit and wallow in his misery.

Except for the fact that his supposed best friend wouldn't let him.

"Hello." Charlie practically bounced into the study where Darcy was reading over his work. "Now I remember why I prefer to stay at your place. So much more convenient than my place."

"Yes well that's why I gave you a key."

Darcy had honestly forgotten that Charles had come home with him and now realised why his back was so sore, as he had given way to his old habit of falling asleep on his study sofa.

"Useful last night especially when you're bloody best friend disappears. Where did you go, anyway? I had to get a taxi back from Lizzie's so I had to come here otherwise who knows how much it would have cost."

To be honest Darcy wasn't listening to his best friend and could barely make out all the words he was saying but one particular word did catch his attention.

"Lizzie?"

"I had to help her brother's friend get her home, you met him, Dan? She was pretty out of it."

"Right."

Darcy flicked down the screen of the laptop without actually turning it off; the electronic light was hurting his eyes.

"Apparently she wasn't the only one." Charlie muttered. "Seems like from what I heard that everyone got pretty shit-wrecked last night. Sign of a good party in my opinion."

"Shit-wrecked?"

"Thought I could pull it off." Charlie shrugged at him.

"No." Darcy shook his head and the winced.

"You know, I think that you're right about Jane. I mean she just fled out of there. I don't know. I'll need to think about it for awhile. Caroline said something."

"Right." Darcy didn't have much of an idea what Charlie was talking about. He was still hoping that more of last night would come back to him. He was also wondering why he remembered so little of it.

That answer was about to become clear as he moved his leg which was starting to cramp and felt a glass bottle fall next to his feet.

Bending down he saw that he had finished off a rather good single malt whiskey. And apparently alone. Which meant that it had definitely not been a good night.

Both our hero and heroine spent the remaining part of the day feeling rather sorry for themselves.

However the following day shows the difference between the two characters.

Darcy was busy making plans, talking about getting away for a while and spending time with the some family, ready to change the future. In between what some people might see as a very Zen process he plotted what to do with Charlie, what to do with Elizabeth and what to do with pretty much everyone else. He also hurled a lot of abuse at his editor despite the fact that he would be at the office.

Elizabeth was still fretting and feeling sorry for herself wondering what the family meeting would be about. They hadn't had one in a long time.

In fact the last one there had been had been when a cousin had admitted it was gay and at least four members of the family had cried.

Although there was no reason to be so worried she had the distinct feeling that this meeting was going to go specifically worse.

It was.

Yes people may have cried after the last family meeting but that was merely a few Italian women being dramatic.

This time the effects had been much greater. In short it had ended a business agreement that had been in place since before Lizzie had finished university.

She had officially left the restaurant. Except of course she hadn't. Because she couldn't just leave but had to stay until a replacement had been found. She had known this but had been hoping that she would be able to find a replacement before they knew she was leaving.

It had started off in typical dramatic fashion with Maria Giordana shrieking as soon as she arrived. Ziz was very grateful she had Michael for support.

"There she is!" Hands were thrown up in the air in the typical Italian way.

She wished she could hide or somehow shrink into herself so no one could find her, maybe disappear into the shadows.

"I hear you have some big news to tell me. But what I don't understand is why Paul is so confused with your answer? I mean surely you would not have said no?"

"Mama." Michael muttered under his breath knowing that she already knew the answer.

"He is confused no?" She raised her eyebrows in that ever so careful innocent expression of hers.

"No," Ziz muttered.

"No?"

"No."

"But why? I don't see why you cannot say yes."

"I can't." Her voice was still small and meek.

"Why?"

"I can't."

There was no possible way that Elizabeth could tell Maria Giordana that she did not like Paul Collins or what he stood for and particularly his strong beliefs. Given that Paul was catholic as was Maria this was not a topic she wished to broach.

She certainly couldn't mention all this issues she had with religion.

"Elizabeth Gardiner! I despair of you!" There followed a torrent of Italian, English and French which even Michael had difficulty understanding exactly what he was saying. "You must marry him." Were the last words he caught.

"No I can't." Ziz had reverted to Italian as well.

"You must!"

"No." She shook her head sadly, wishing she didn't have to hurt this wonderful woman who she had known for so long.

"And what will I tell Sarah now?"

"Tell?" Michael and Ziz shared dubious glasses given that they only Sarah they knew was Sarah Gardiner and she had been dead for at least eighteen months.

"She will be so disappointed. All she wanted was for you to meet a nice man and settle down with a good job. And look at you, I mean your brother is with that nice young girl Kirsten but off trying to get his head blown off. And now you, with such a good job, just turned down the one man who asked you. Oh, I despair."

Michael glanced sideways at Ziz with the nearest flicker of his eyes towards the ceiling but the movement was large enough for his mother to catch it.

"And you," she rounded on him. "You I've just about given up on. But at least I have grandchildren, thanks to your brother! Poor, poor Sarah."

If Ziz had been anyone else or it had been any other situation Michael might have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all or commented that Sarah would have no clue whether or not she had grandchildren. But he didn't.

Maria was aware the neither was going to say anything. "Frederico. Frederico you must come here at once."

Used to these demands her husband slowly shuffled his way into the room. "Yes?"

"You must talk to her. I am at my wit's end." She shuffled out of the room still muttering in Italian.

"Let me guess." His accent was much thicker than his wife's and he spoke much slower. "My wife wants you to marry Paul Collins?"

Ziz nodded curious to what he was going to say.

"Thoughts Michael?" He turned to his son.

Michael shrugged not used to seeing this side of his father. Frederico watched the pair.

"Well I think it is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard of."

Ziz smiled and let a breath of air out taking a small step forward.

Frederico also stepped forward, smiling his wide Italian smile. "I think, my dear girl that you are being squashed here and I personally know that the great man that your father was, he certainly would not have wanted you to marry that man and I am absolutely certain that your mother would have felt the same way."

Ziz felt tears slowly come to her eyes but pushed the feeling back. Frederico leaned forward and gently patted her arm.

"Well is it done?" Maria was back sweeping it to the room, her gaze bearing down on them.

"Maria, I think we need to have a little talk."

"Actually I think I need to talk to both of you." Ziz spoke up.

Michael took this as his cue to leave but being a Giordana he didn't stray too far. Listening at the door he heard a loud series of wails from his mother along with chastising from his father and then chastising from his mother. He struggled to hear anything from Ziz but then she was probably speaking in normal tones of voice.

He jumped and picked up a stack of books as they left the room to hide what he was doing but he caught the faint smirk on his father's aged face.

His mother certainly wasn't smiling and Ziz looked rather like she had been crying. He knew immediately what was going on.

Ziz nodded in silent confirmation to his unanswered question.

"So you're leaving?" For some reason, and maybe it was because she was in that mind frame Michael sounded very young to her, rather like the confused child who is scared and wants reassurance.

"Yeah."

"Because of Collins? Because of Mother?"

"No."

"Ziz."

"No. I just need to be away for awhile."

"Right." There was a very long pause before he added. "I'm coming with you."

"No. Michael, I couldn't do that to you and the family."

"You're going to need some help. And it's not doing anything to the family; I was going to leave anyway."

There was a long pause whilst both of them were wondering what she was thinking.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I'll need my best friend. And when it all goes horribly wrong I can just blame you."

"Positive thinking there Ziz."

"Absolutely."

Ziz was beginning to get organised with everything planned and arranged.

Monday she rang George Wickham and told him she would give him another chance.

Tuesday he rang her and they agreed to go out on Wednesday.

Wednesday morning he cancelled on her due to a story, again.

Thursday he tried to rearrange but suddenly the phone call ended.

Friday she tore up his number.

It was not going to plan.

The week dragged. It was bound to. Not only were there no large parties booked in but on the whole the restaurant was fairly empty. This extra time which would otherwise be spent talking or cleaning was now spent by the staff glaring daggers at Ziz.

This was not completely unsurprising. She had hoped that everyone would cheer her on but people were generally muttering and claiming that she was 'rather leaving them in the lurch'. She knew Michael hadn't even told them involvement.

Change had never exactly been favoured at the restaurant and the fact that the Giordana's were now looking for a chef potentially from _outside _the immediate family.

Feeling very unsettled and alone Ziz had to wonder if there was anything that would happen which would make things change.

She doubted it.

She was proved wrong. Absolutely 100% wrong. Something happened. Something very large happened.

Charlotte Luca announced her engagement. To Paul Collins. And therefore the subsequent removal of herself to Italy to be with her husband.

Lizzie was no longer the topic of conversation but she was not grateful for the alternative subject.

**I'm sorry it's late. I've been ill again. I hate it so much. Don't have the time for it and always seem to be picking all sorts up. :( **

**Sorry, rant over. On the plus side I hope to be creating lots of new stories including possibly some regency stuff. I have very short time left of official education before I go on study leave! Very scared. **

**About the quotes at the top I try to pick the best one but at times I think two or three work. Please let me know what you think, just a few words will make my day. **


	11. Note

I would like to apologise in advance for two things. Firstly that this is not an update and secondly that there haven't been any updates.

I have been ill, not seriously but was on a series of drugs that made me exceptionally exhausted all during a very busy exam period.

In short a lot of things have happened but I don't want to give you a list of excuses, I just have not been able to look at this story and have lost a little interest with it. However that does not mean that I will not be continuing with it. It does mean that this story will be looked over and played around with and I apologise in advance for anyone who has this on alert system as I may be reloading all previous chapters with new changes and it may get confusing.

I know these messages are awful and I hate when one happens in anything I'm reading but I feel I owe it to you and the story to put out quality stuff and to also let you know what's going on. I was horrified when I realised I hadn't uploaded in five months.

Currently I am writing something else and am hoping to do Nanowrimo this year as well as passing my exams but I wanted to keep you updated. I am really sorry.


End file.
